Rough Luck & Lethal Humor
by twistedsteps301
Summary: "As luck would have it I have none and now I am here with the possibility of losing my head, like literally, becoming more and more realistic!" - Lilith. Thanks to a so called friend Lilith finds herself in a place as real as any and with her smart mouth the consequences are just as real. All she has in her possession is the shard of a diamond that seems to want to glow deep blue.
1. Chapter 1

**First Naruto fanfiction. I have had this idea on my mind for a while but finding time to put it into some form of writing was difficult. I have finally gotten the time to get it started and yes it is one of those OC stories. I like OC stories they seem more challenging in the long run. It is easy to write a story with a character that already exists, they already have a personality and goals. With an OC the personality and life choices are all on the writer to form. Anyways like I said this is my first for Naruto so I may go back and do a little altering with this first chapter later on. I guess it will depend on the reaction I get from it.**

 **Started this story off rated at M but I am going to rate it a high T for now. Rating in chapters may change but I will post a WARNING message where my author's note would be so be sure to look out for it. Thanks :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter I**

Once again Lilith found herself at the mercy of Madison after a long day's work. If trying to explain that having to deal with ornery people, blood and gore and the occasional rampage of a stressed out patient wasn't enough to coax the young woman away, nothing would. The bubbly blonde was just too much for Lilith at the moment and she could feel herself on the tip of going insane. After a long stressful week and a day that could probably equal up to the whole week in 12 short hours, Lilith found it hard to hang on to a single syllable spoken from the giddy female sitting next to her.

"I am so freaking happy you finally let me show you this." Madison cooed from her place on the sofa. She grabbed the remote and hit play. The show that Lilith was about to bear witness to was one of Madison's favorite television series. Lilith had only seen it once or twice but never found the time to check it out again.

Lilith looked around her apartment, taking in the simple decor that she had chosen over the past two years of living in the space. The light tan sofa and loveseat set, dark wood coffee table and end tables with a potted plant sitting here or there completed the living room space. Along with a rather large dark wood entertainment center holding her 32" T.V. and a random stack of DVDs that she had yet to even watch. The poor television had been bought the same year she had moved into the apartment and she could count on one hand how many times she had actually used it. Her job was just too demanding at the time and she was all too willing to put in the effort it required. Madison had made it her mission to put the underused television to good use that evening.

As the movie started Lilith read the title, _Naruto_ , the anime series her best friend had been talking about for too long. She sent a quick glance to the young woman sitting next to her; she was such a child at heart and completely fangirling over this show. With an unnoticed eye roll, Lilith smiled and stood from her place to walk to the small kitchen.

"Want anything before it gets started?" She said aloud to receive a quick, "Yeah!" in response. She rummaged through her fridge and found a few cans of her favorite soda and grabbed the fresh bowl of assorted chopped fruit for the two to nibble on during the show. After gathering her things she walked back into the living room to place the items on the coffee table and take her previous place on the plush sofa.

"Just in time, it just started with episode one." Madison sang as she popped a grape into her mouth and took a large swig of the soda.

"You are way too happy about this. Should I call someone?" Lilith shook her head and placed a hand over her friend's forehead only to be hushed and have her hand swatted away. She giggled at her friend's behavior but did as she was told and settled back into the soft sofa, "We are going to be here a while huh?" All she got was another _shhhh!_ From her friend.

With a light grumble Lilith focused in on the show, _yep I'm never gonna get these hours of my life back._

A squeal caught Lilith off-guard and had her jumping from her place on the couch, heart racing as her eyes scanned the small area. Her breathing was erratic and she could practically feel the headache starting from the adrenaline rush and quick movement. Laughter soon followed and Lilith's eyes quickly darted to Madison who sat holding her side trying to contain herself during this random fit of laughter.

"What the HELL Madison?!" Lilith growled as she flopped back onto the couch placing a hand on her now aching head. All she could hear was the laughter of the girl next to her and suppressing the urge to just strangle her to death in that very moment.

"You should have seen your face!" Madison laughed but was cut short by the death glare Lilith was now sending her in response. She cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably on the couch before speaking again. "Sorry, I just get excited when I see my favorite character. Sometimes I can't contain myself." She said as her eyes trailed back to the television.

Another growl erupted from Lilith's throat as she looked at her friend, "Seriously, you have got issues."

"I'm sorry but Kakashi is so my anime guy crush. I can't help it, I mean look at him." She pointed towards the television as if to justify her behavior.

"Which one is he?" Lilith sighed rubbing her temples trying to sooth her oncoming migraine.

"The sexy one with the white hair and mask." Madison giggled, "Oh I would so do- um…" she cleared her throat again and started to scratch the back of her neck. "Never mind." She said in a sing song voice.

Lilith deadpanned, _was she really about to say what I think? I'd say that my friends were complete nut jobs but the downside to that analysis is the fact that I chose to have them as friends._

"No comment." Lilith muttered as she rose from her seat on the sofa and walked towards the kitchen once more.

"What are you doing?" she heard Madison ask as her back was still to her as she searched through the cabinet above the sink.

"Headache medicine. Your little outburst gave me a migraine." Lilith said plainly.

She walked back into the living room in time to see her friend leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees and face in her palms. "You okay there Madison?"

"Hmm. Yeah." Madison jerked up and looked to Lilith with a bright smile, "Just thinking how cool it would be if you could meet the characters from the Naruto series." She chirped.

"Yeah," Lilith drew out the word as she raised an eyebrow at her friend's weird behavior. Once again she was questioning her choice of friends and her own sanity for having them. "And how old are you exactly?"

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that if you were given the chance to meet them you would pass it up." Madison whined. Her lip poked out slightly and Lilith couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped as she took in the sight of her friend. Jeez this girl was just too much sometimes.

"I don't know, but since I am more likely to get struck by lightning than having that opportunity it is hard to say." Lilith shrugged her shoulders as she sat down. "Plus I don't think I have the right attitude to survive a place like what is depicted in the show."

"Why is that?" Madison's eyebrows knitted together as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I tend to be a little sarcastic and straightforward. So far from what I have seen with this series that can be a deadly combination. As in deadly for the person that possess those mentalities." She answered her friend as she gestured towards the television.

"Hmm." Madison placed her finger tips on her chin and nodded her head in agreement, "True, but at the same time it could be beneficial. In your defense, you technically already know how to defend yourself thanks to all those classes and stuff. Even if your big mouth got you into trouble you could probably hold your own well enough to show them that your words are not empty."

Lilith's eyes widened a fraction as she thought about her friend's counter. "Maybe so, but they can do much more than just fight on the show. I would be a sitting duck."

Madison simply shrugged her shoulders, "Only one way to find out huh?" A sly smile crept upon her lips and an evil glint shown in her crystal blue eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Lilith asked as she leaned away from her friend. The vibe that she was giving off now was getting uncomfortable and suffocating. "There is no way to ever find that out. It is a cartoon and nothing more."

The 21 year old started to get a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as her friend's attitude went from bubbly to outright sinister. It was creepy and to say the least Lilith was not ready for what came next. Madison reached a hand out to place it on Lilith's shoulder and giggled, "Well let's put that to the test then shall we?"

All body movements that ran through Lilith's mind were cut; she was frozen to the spot and could only look at the girl in front of her in complete confusion. The next surprise came when Madison leaned forward causing Lilith to suck in breath. Too quick for the human eye to register, Madison's lips were on Lilith's and her eyes shot wide open.

 _What in the actual hell?! She is kissing me!_

Darkness overtook her senses not even a second after the contact and Lilith felt herself falling. It was a relaxing but strange feeling as she floated through the darkness that now surrounded her body. Her thoughts were still hers and she couldn't help but wonder where all that even came from. One minute she was watching a show that her best friend was fangirling over and the next her friend kissed her and she blacked out. What on earth had happened?

"Lilith, open your eyes." The sound of Madison's voice so close shocked her and her eyes flew open.

"M-Madison? What is going on?" Lilith squeaked as she looked around the pitch black that surrounded them.

"Exactly what we talked about. It would seem that you aren't as likely to get hit by lightning as you first thought." Madison giggled as she took Lilith's hands into her own.

"But this can't be real." Lilith shook her head as she looked deep into the eyes of her friend. Her blonde friend simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"And why not? Just because it is a simple _cartoon_ as you called it?" Her friend raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk.

"Well yeah, exactly. It's fiction, not real, so that place can't really exist. Right?" Her voice was low, almost a whisper as she spoke.

"Wrong." Madison could tell that this greatly confused her friend so she explained further. "You see stories like Naruto are very real places. They are simply located in a different dimension but they are very real."

"Then how do you explain it being labeled as a cartoon, one that we were just watching?" Lilith questioned.

"Another simple answer, you see these stories are merely depictions of other dimensions finding their way into the subconscious minds of inhabitants of neighboring dimensions." Madison explained, "It can get complicated at times, some only showing smalls glimpses of the event while others show it almost step by step."

Lilith shook her head furiously, "Okay, say I was to believe you, which is very hard to right now even if I am floating into nothing. How do you know all this?"

"Well I was able to find a tear in my own dimension and slipped into yours. It was scary at first because I didn't know how I would ever get back but after five years I was able to figure it all out. I am capable of doing it because of this crystal that I have around my neck." She pulled out the necklace that she always wore with a beautiful carved crystal. It started to glow a deep blue and Lilith found her eyes drawn to it.

"This is how?" She asked as she touched it lightly with her finger.

"Yes, but the power of the crystal is limited and I have just used its last available amount on this." She pointed around them as they continued to float through the darkness.

"Where are we exactly?" Lilith asked as her eyes searched the vast darkness.

"Nowhere actually, we are between dimensions, an empty space." Madison quipped as she too looked around them.

"Wait five years? That is how long I have known you, is there some hidden meaning that I am missing here?" Her realization made Madison giggle in response.

"Just now figuring that out huh? It is no coincidence that we are friends. I was drawn to you, you are different and to be honest your difference was why I chose to bring you along." Madison smiled at her friend.

"Why though? None of this is making any sense at all and I don't know whether to cry, hug you because it is kind of sweet, or just straight kick your ass for dropping all this down on me without warning." Lilith groaned and glared at Madison.

"Eh, call it a hunch but I figured that you would fit in better in my world than your own. It could also explain why you were so miserable in your world." She hummed in response.

"You snatched me out of my world on a _hunch_?" Lilith deadpanned, "Yeah, you are so gonna get it when we make it to wherever it is we are going."

"Oh, well that might be a little hard." Madison shook her head, "You can't accompany me just yet."

"What?" Lilith choked out, "What do you mean? You are just going to drop me off in an unfamiliar world and wish me luck?"

Madison tilted her head to the side and stared off before looking at Lilith and nodding her head quickly. "Yep pretty much. But don't worry I am sure you will fit in just fine and I will come find you once you are ready." She smiled brightly.

Before Lilith could respond to the insane talk that just spilled from her friend's mouth the girl wrapped her arms around her.

"Well this is where we part ways; I will find you when the time comes okay?" Madison smiled and pushed herself away from Lilith before the shocked girl could gather her senses and kill her.

"Wha-" Lilith mumbled before darkness overtook her again and she got the sensation of falling. The wind around her whipped her hair around and occasionally smacked her in the face leaving a stinging sensation as its greeting.

She grumbled and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter before opening them slowly. A bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds filled her visual sense and in her groggy state she smiled. "How pretty." She mumbled.

It took only a second later before reality hit her and her eyes flew open. Heart racing and panic filing her body she turned her head slightly to see that she was approaching the earth rapidly. The wind around her whipped her hair furiously with the increasing speed and on instinct she screamed. With the most girly, ear piercing scream that had ever left her lungs she fought the air. In desperation of something to grab ahold of but of course with absolutely no luck she sucked in breath and waited for the impact.

Luck was on her side in one way to her surprise as her body crashed into a large body of water. The impact was horrible as it felt like she had actually hit the hard ground rather than the water itself. With the speed she hit it with she was lucky to be alive, most probably would have died from such abuse to the body. It did however; knock her senseless and she found herself sinking to the bottom staring blankly in the direction of what she assumed was the surface. Light pierced the crystal blue surface and illuminated the watery grave that she was quickly sinking to.

As her lungs screamed for air and her body began to feel the effects of the pressure with the depth her mind awoke. Gaining control over her limbs again she made quick use of them and made her way towards the surface. Her head burst through the surface followed by a large gasp of air. The deflated lungs in her chest expanded with the large amount and calm hit her body. She was very much alive and very much going to kill Madison for doing this to her. Problem was she had absolutely no idea where that ass of a friend of hers was.

After swimming to the shore which was thankfully a short distance from where she had crashed she pulled her water logged body from the lake and lay on her back staring into the sky. With deep breaths she relaxed once again and took in everything that she could remember. Each memory leading to the woman that had put her in this particular predicament and the thought of the type of bodily harm she could inflict on said woman.

"Madison, when I find you, you are so dead." She mumbled to herself. Rustling in the nearby bushes jarred her to a sitting position and alerted her to the presence of someone, or something else nearby. It grew quiet and so she relaxed once more laying back onto the soft grass. The warm sun felt nice with the combination of the wet clothes she now wore. She closed her eyes and let the sun's rays do their job of drying her and with the risk of possible sunburn being the least of her problems, dosed off.

A dark shadow over her came with no sound and did nothing to alert Lilith to its presence. A gruff laugh made her stir and her eyes opened slowly. With a yelp she jumped to her feet to meet the beady eyes of a tall broad man that stood at least a foot and a half taller than her 5' 5". She backed as far as she could to the edge of the lake and glared at the man. He looked like hell had dragged him through every pit before, judging by his smell, dumping him in a large pile of manure.

Lilith gagged as the wind carried his awful scent toward her and she faltered in her stance. With a hand cupped over her nose and mouth she looked up to the large man. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you are here for a much needed bath?"

This apparently was the wrong assumption as the man's creepy grin dropped. He did a once over of her body, the still wet clothes clinging to her curvy form and probably not leaving much to the imagination. She was sure he didn't possess enough of a mind to register when he was making someone uncomfortable by the way his eyes traveled over her.

"Well it wasn't my plan but since you are here," he trailed off as he took a step closer.

"Don't even think about it!" She spat balling her fists as her hand dropped from its protection of her sense of smell.

"Hmm, I like 'em feisty." He bellowed and took another step forward.

Lilith could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body, no way was she about to let this pig touch her. When he took another brave step forward she raised her fists in defense which only cause a loud laugh to erupt from the creep. "Touch me and you're a dead man."

"Oh, I plan on doing more than touching you." His eyes grew dark as his grin spread wide across his disgusting face. He lunged forward closing the small space with one move. To his surprise, Lilith had been expecting something stupid like this and grabbed his large grimy forearm. With one swift move and some added strength to accommodate for the man's larger stature she was able to toss him into the lake. Not far but it definitely caught him by surprise that she was able to do that much.

Seeing that he was in a state of confusion she took her chance and began sprinting towards the nearby tree line. Knowing somewhat about the characters of this world thanks to Madison, she did not want to stay around and find out what he was capable of. Her pathetic attempt to through him off balance was enough to get distance between them.

"Screw this shit!" She huffed as the leaned on a large tree. After a great deal of sprinting she came to rest when she was certain that she had lost the creepy man. Much to her horror a second later he landed in front of her and caused her to stumble over the large tree roots landing hard on her butt.

His face depicted nothing but frustration as he pulled what looked to be some kind of sword from behind his back. Lilith panicked, _Damn, I knew I was stupid to stop running! Think, think!_

Her eyes darted all around her before landing on a large tree limb.

"Be a good girl and I won't have to use this." The sound of his voice jolted her and she focused on his form once again.

"As if." She yelled before rolling from her place and grabbing the large tree limb. "I'll be damned if I let your disgusting hands touch me." She growled.

The man didn't even respond to her disobedience, he lunged forward and swung the weapon at her head. Luckily the tree limb was tough enough to block the strike but the dull blade was now stuck in the wood. A loud growl left his chest as he heaved the small girl from the ground. Lilith squeaked as her feet left the ground and she found herself face to face with the man. His smell was even more gut wrenching up close and she could feel her stomach turning.

"Pity." He breathed and Lilith nearly lost the contents of her stomach. With one swift move he grabbed the hilt of the weapon and swung hard dislodging it from the wood and sending Lilith hurtling towards a nearby tree. The impact shot pain all throughout her back but she did not satisfy him with a show of it. She held in the scream that threatened to escape and slumped forward.

She reached for the tree branch that had rolled just out of her reach when a large foot kicked it away and a large hand wrapped around her throat. On instinct she grabbed the hand that had ahold of her as it yanked her from the ground. Once again she found herself face to face with the man as her feet dangled helplessly off the ground.

A deep menacing chuckle rose from his throat, "Pathetic."

Lilith knew that she was no match for this giant of a man so she did the only logical thing she could think of right then, she swung her foot as hard as she possibly could connecting with the man's exposed groin. His eyes grew wide as all the air left his lungs and blew straight into her face once again. She held her breath and tried to turn her head away. The hand around her neck loosened enough for her to get free, with a quick kick with both feet to the man's abdomen she was on the ground gasping for air.

She looked to the man who was slumped over breathing heavily, with a smirk she scramble for the large tree limb she had earlier. The man was still hunched over gripping his knees breathing heavily when she approached him.

"You…little…bitch!" He said between breaths moving his head so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

Lilith just gave him her sweetest smile, "I warned you." With one hard swing containing all the strength she could muster the limb made contact with his head. A sickening crack echoed through the forest and the man fell limp to the ground. Upon quick inspection she realized he was just unconscious, more than likely with a concussion now but she didn't want to be around when he woke up. Another quick look around her she chose a direction that she hoped would be promising. She reached down and picked up the weapon that lay next to the still body of the man, "He doesn't deserve you." With that she started to walk.

"Impressive." The smooth voice startled her causing her to trip over her own feet but luckily she was able to regain her balance. The wind blew silently, tossing her hair about as she scanned the area with caution. It was silent, as silent as it could be as she looked around for the owner of the voice.

With a loud huff she spoke, "Okay look, I have had a really difficult day to say the least. Come out now or so help me-"

"Hmm." The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She immediately spun around only to come face to face with another tall man. This one was not as large as the other that now lay motionless on the ground thanks to her. No this one was tall but lean, a dark mask covered up his face from the nose down and his left eye was covered up by some kind of headband. She stared at him as a familiar feeling over took her, _I-I know him…don't I?_

He leaned back and took up a lazy stance as he put his hands in his pockets. That was when it hit her; there was no mistaking that almost white hair, _Kakashi._

Her mouth dropped open upon realization and she felt the relief rush over her. At least she wouldn't have to worry about fighting another guy so soon, well hopefully.

"You might want to close that, a bug might fly in." He stated simply.

She snapped her mouth shut and shook her head, "Um, sure." Kakashi raised the one visible eyebrow and did a once over of the woman that stood in front of him. "Hey buddy," she waved her hand in his face.

"Hmm?"

"Look I already had one creeper checking me out today, don't need another, got it?" She crossed her arms over her chest which reminded her of the current state of her clothes. They weren't soaking wet anymore but they were still pretty wet. Her cheeks turned scarlet when she remembered what her clothing consisted of and how she was now in desperate need of a change of clothes. Her peach colored shirt was thin and the fact that it was the only thing covering her top half had her whole body going warm with embarrassment.

Lilith averted her eyes away from the questioning ones that were studying her as she tried to hide her embarrassment of her exposure. With a silent move a dark shirt was held in front of her face. The gesture being small to some but to her, thanks couldn't have been enough. She grabbed the offered pieced of clothing and smiled, "Um, thank you Kakashi."

Unknowingly to her, Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at her with the mention of his name. Sure he was well known as a ninja and as were his skills but it never hurt to be on his toes in a given situation with an unknown individual. "So, where are you from?" He asked casually.

The shirt was just over her head when he asked the question and she stilled, her mind racing for a quick answer. "Obviously not here." She answered lamely. "I mean, well, I guess you could say I am new to the area." She finished as she slipped her arms through the large shirt.

"Interesting." He stated flatly.

"Yeah, so um, where is 'here' exactly?" She crossed her arms over her chest once again now feeling the soft fabric of the new shirt. The scent that poured from it enticed her senses and she held in a small groan. As she took in the form of the man her best friend had such a huge anime crush on she couldn't help but think _well Madison wasn't far off._ Sure half of his face was covered by a mask but that is where the fun played into it. His voice was alluring but did his features match? It was all beginning to intrigue Lilith and she found herself studying him in more detail.

Kakashi cleared his throat when the woman fell silent and just seemed to be staring at him. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, um, yeah everything's fine." She waved her hand and smiled embarrassed now that she had been staring so intently. A low grumble caught the attention of them both when the larger man started to stir. "Well, that didn't take long." Lilith mumbled, "Guy has a head like a stone."

"Probably best I get you out of here." Kakashi said as he walked silently towards Lilith. He took what looked to be a scroll from his pocket and then his pack from his shoulder. All in one smooth move the pack had disappeared into a puff of smoke and the scroll found its way back into his pocket.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked with wide eyes pointing a finger at Kakashi's approaching figure.

"Just a little trick I know." He shrugged his shoulders before turning and kneeling with his back facing her. "Come on we need to leave before your friend over there gains his senses."

"I don't really think he has many, " another groan, this one much louder had Lilith jumping onto Kakashi's back with a small yelp. "But best to not stick around to find out."

"My thoughts exactly." Kakashi looked over his shoulder to the woman, "Hold on."

With a small nod she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her exposed legs securing her to him. A faint blush crept up her neck at the contact and she was happy that he could not see her face. She made a note to find longer shorts in case future events called for something similar to this. The next thing happened too fast for her to realize, they were up and jumping through the trees at such a pace it made her head spin. Dizziness had her gripping him a bit tighter and burying her face in the back of his neck. The intoxicating scent filled her nose again and she instantly relaxed. _I could get use to this,_ she laughed in her head.

"So, I didn't get your name." Kakashi suddenly spoke.

Lilith was in deep thought when she heard his voice and so had to ask him to repeat it. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention. What was that?"

"Your name?" He asked again.

"Oh, it's Lilith." Her hair was whipping around behind her and as they continued on her mind ran again. _Since when was my hair so long?_ Her thoughts were cut short by Kakashi's voice again.

"Where are you headed Lilith?" He turned his head enough so as to look at her with his right eye.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I kind of just dropped in without any plans." She stated flatly.

Kakashi hummed to himself for a moment before speaking, "We are about two miles from Konoha, I can take you there."

"Konoha?" She whispered. Her brain wracked the name and its familiarity. _Oh, that's right; it's the village the main characters were from. Right?_

"Of course due to your circumstances you will need to answer a few questions before you can be granted access." He finished.

The thoughts of being interrogated ran through her mind. She was worried because who in their right mind would believe a story like hers anyways. Dropping out of the sky, from another dimension and all that jazz doesn't happen every day. With a loud sigh she rested her forehead on his back again, "Sounds fun."

 **There is more I would have liked to include here but I didn't want to overload the brain. The next chapter will contain further details. Anyways I hope the ones that chose to read enjoyed. Please R &R :) I won't know if it's good or not without those reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So still getting going with the story. A few key points are made in this chapter and a few choices that will lead my OC to future events. It's still in the early stages but it will get there soon enough. Just a quick thanks to those following this story! It is my first Naruto fanfic so don't hate too much on me. Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter II**

Lilith could feel herself slowly drifting off to sleep as they continued through the trees. The adrenaline rush from the run in with the large man had begun to wear off. A dull ache started in her back and slowly began to ache more. Dull soon turned to sharp and before she could stop herself she let out a groan as Kakashi landed on a tree branch. The change in gravity from the landing and him jumping again elicited a louder groan.

Kakashi heard her and felt her body tense up every time his foot touched down and pushed off another branch. He readjusted his arms under her legs and landed softly on a larger branch. "Everything okay?" He questioned as she buried her head into his back.

Lilith gritted her teeth as she squirmed in his hold for a moment. "It would seem-" She started before hissing in pain and squeezing her eyes shut. "The adrenaline is wearing off…my back." She huffed.

Kakashi looked around before looking over his shoulder, "We are almost to the gate. Think you can bear with it until we arrive?" He got a small nod in response to say go for it. Once again adjusting his grip on her legs he jumped from the branch. He picked up speed once he saw the large wall come into view. The change in pace elicited a small groan from her but he kept it. He wanted to get there as soon as possible just in the off chance there might be some internal damage.

He jumped from the last branch, landing on the quiet path that led to the village gate. With as much speed as possible he ran towards the village. Just outside the gate he spotted the two assigned gate guards and stopped abruptly in front of them. Lilith hissed as the sudden stop jarred her back.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Both men shrieked.

"We weren't expecting you back for some time." One spoke up.

"Yeah, well I would have been here sooner but I ran into a small problem." Kakashi spoke nonchalantly and nodded his head back to Lilith who currently had her face buried between his shoulder blades.

The two younger men looked at the woman on Kakashi's back. Both men holding a confused expression as their gaze returned to Kakashi.

"Um." The one spoke again.

"We will worry about the paperwork later. As of right now she is with me. That should be enough for now, right?" Kakashi drew the last part out as he gave the two younger shinobi a warning look. They both nodded their heads nervously. "Good." Kakashi said smirking under his mask and giving his eye smile before jumping through the gate.

"He scares me." The other one finally spoke up. He received a nod from his fellow guard as an agreement before the two resumed their duties.

Kakashi took to the rooftops and headed straight for the hospital. A few of the more rough landings resulted in Lilith letting out a muffled groan or hiss of pain as she bit her lip gripping Kakashi's jacket tighter.

The doors to the hospital opened and Kakashi jumped through landing in front of the receptionist's desk. The young woman jumped when Kakashi spoke up. "Hello there. I need to get my friend here looked at." He said in a friendly manner.

The young woman behind the desk blushed, "Your friend?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi blinked then turned so the young woman could see Lilith. The receptionist looked to Lilith then back to Kakashi. Her blush faded when her eyes met Lilith's. She frowned and seemed to drop the sweet act immediately.

"And what does your girlfriend need to be seen for?" She huffed.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Kakashi spoke calmly, "And her back has been injured. Maybe even possible internal injury."

The receptionist's eyes lit up once again, "Well then," she spoke, the sweet tone spilling from her mouth. "Have her fill these papers out and we will get her back as soon as we can." She smiled sweetly as she handed the papers over the counter. Her chocolate brown eyes never left Kakashi as she started to twirl a lock of hair in her fingers.

Lilith rolled her eyes at the display, "I hope you're not buying into this. It's pathetic." She murmured to Kakashi.

"Of course not…but if it gets you seen quicker I won't stop her." He whispered back as he set her down gently. "It's not like I'm egging it on." He shrugged his shoulders. The receptionist was still smiling brightly completely oblivious of their small conversation.

Lilith rolled her eyes again as she reached for the papers. "You're kind of a jackass ya know." She muttered as she walked slowly to a nearby chair. Before she sat down she turned around slowly and waved the papers around, "What good are these if I'm not even a citizen?"

"We can use the information you give us as a means to look up your past records." The receptionist said with a superior tone. "Everyone knows that."

"I thought receptionist were supposed to be nice." Lilith frowned. The snooty attitude from the younger woman was making Lilith's skin crawl. She glared at the girl and winced when she turned to walk back towards the desk. The look on Lilith turned dark as she placed the papers back on the desk. "I really hope the rest of the people in this village aren't like you or this hospital is going to need more rooms." The young receptionist's eyes widened and Lilith's expression fell flat. "I can guarantee you will find no records on me."

"Ev-everyone has records somewhere." The receptionist spoke looking nervously at Lilith. Lilith groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Kakashi stepped forward and took the papers from Lilith, "Look, let's get her checked out and I will make sure the paperwork gets sorted out. She will be meeting with the Hokage shortly anyways."

The young woman looked at Lilith with annoyance and then back to Kakashi, with another smile she nodded her head. "Of course." She wrote something down on a small sheet of paper and then briskly walked through the set of double doors.

Lilith scoffed as she leaned on the desk, "Jeez, you wouldn't need any kind of ninja tricks for that one. Being that gullible is like having a death sentence around here. People like her might as well have 'kill me' written on their damn foreheads."

"Hmm, true." Kakashi hummed looking at the ceiling.

"Then again," Lilith started through a low groan, "being a smartass will get you one just as fast if not faster."

"Mhmm." Kakashi hummed again placing his hands into his pants pockets.

Lilith chuckled then hissed from the sharp pain it stirred up. "Guess I'm no better than Ms. Suck-up." She thought about it for a minute. "Is it possible to kiss ass that much in one sitting?" She mumbled to herself.

"Hmm?" Kakashi tilted his head to the side so as to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Huh?" Lilith looked up at Kakashi, "Uh, nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

The double doors opened abruptly making Lilith jump then double over the desk in pain. Her legs gave out and she began falling to the floor. If Kakashi didn't have the reflexes of a jackrabbit on a sugar high, as Lilith would put it, she would have face planted on the edge of the desk. He wrapped an arm around her waist stopping her fall. He remained perfectly still as Lilith gripped the desk with one hand and grabbed a fist full of his jacket with the other. The nurse who burst through the doors ran over and helped him stabilize her.

"Can you walk?" The nurse asked. Lilith looked at the woman with one eye and nodded weakly. The nurse looked at Lilith and blinked a few times, she then looked at Kakashi. "Um?"

"I'm fine." Lilith said softly. She took a slow cautious step and winced.

The nurse shook her head and sighed, "I'll get your girlfriend a wheelchair."

"She's not his girlfriend." The receptionist from before interrupted.

"Would you can it?!" Lilith yelled. The receptionist shot her a glare, huffed and crossed her arms like a spoiled child. "What I wouldn't give for a brick to-"

"O-kay, um, let me get that wheelchair!" The nurse interrupted in a cheery tone and sent Kakashi a pleading look. She scurried away and quickly returned a moment later with a wheelchair.

Lilith reluctantly sat in the wheelchair, her back aching a bit as she adjusted herself. The nurse adjusted the foot rests and helped Lilith carefully place her feet on them. She grabbed the handles and began wheeling Lilith towards the double doors. When she looked back she saw the young receptionist basically had Kakashi cornered up against the desk, stars dancing in her eyes.

"Um, Kakas-" the nurse began softly.

"Leave him," Lilith interrupted with a smirk, "After all he wasn't egging her on." She waved her hand dismissively making the nurse giggle. She wheeled Lilith down the long hallway and into a large exam room. After helping her out of the chair and onto the bed the nurse dismissed herself. Lilith sat in silence enjoying the peacefulness.

There was a sharp knock on the door, "Hello there." A busty brunette beamed as she entered the room. "I'm the physician on duty today, Minami Akemi, what can I do for you dear?"

Lilith smiled at the woman, "Um, Lilith, and well it would seem I injured my back."

"Oh, dear, how did you do that?" Akemi asked as she placed a gentle hand on Lilith's shoulder.

"This fat guy threw me into a tree." Lilith stated bluntly. Akemi stared at her in mild shock for a minute before shaking her head lightly.

"Well then," she and Lilith chuckled, "Let's see what the damage is." She walked to the sink and began washing her hands. "If you would, raise your shirt up and lay on your stomach."

Lilith nodded and began to roll her top up and moved slowly to her stomach. She heard the click of heels as Akemi approached her.

"Okay good. Now I am going to place my hands on your back over the injured area. You may feel a slight tingling sensation." Akemi explained. She placed her hands over Lilith's back and her hands began to glow green. A few minutes later she removed her hands and let out a breathy sigh.

"What's the damage?" Lilith mumbled.

"Well, the good news is nothing is broken or fractured. Your back is bruised pretty badly though." Akemi said as she sat down in the small chair near the bed.

Lilith sat up slowly, "And what's the bad news?"

"Well you're going to have to be put on light duty to give your back time to heal. You could do more damage if you do not give your back enough time to heal." She stated simply as she placed her interlaced fingers onto her lap. "And I know how you shinobi are, always-"

"I'm no shinobi." Lilith cut in stopping the woman in the middle of her rant.

"You're not?" Akemi asked with actual surprise. "With a chakra signature like that," She gestured towards Lilith, "I would have pinned you as at least Chunin or higher."

"Definitely not that, whatever a Chunin is." Lilith spoke clearly, shaking her head.

"Okay, well," Akemi clapped her hands together, "I still want you resting. I can do a series of healing treatments to mend the bruised tissue. It will take about a week before you are fully healed."

Lilith huffed but nodded her head, "I don't really have much choice."

Akemi smiled warmly as she stood, "Okay let's go ahead with the first treatment." She walks towards Lilith and places a hand on the injured area again. Within a few moments Lilith could feel her back relaxing a bit and the sharp pain dulled. "Okay, that is all I can do for today. I will get you a prescription in pill form for pain until the next treatment." Akemi turned to walk towards the door.

"Um, hey." Lilith reached out to stop Akemi. "How, how did you do that?"

Akemi frowned a bit and tilted her head, "Like this." She showed Lilith her hand and as it began to glow green Lilith's eyes widened.

"What's that?" Lilith pointed to Akemi's hand.

"It's chakra. The green glow is the signature to healing chakra." Akemi explained. "You don't know much about it do you?" Lilith shook her head slowly. Akemi chuckled, "Well you will find out more if you hang around here long enough." She walked out of the door leaving a slightly stunned Lilith.

"It's not that uncommon." A lazy sounding voiced filled the quiet room and Lilith jumped. She turned her head towards the now open window to see Kakashi perched on the edge. "There are many villages that do not have shinobi and many know nothing about chakra. It's uncommon but at the same time it's not, to come across someone who knows nothing about it." He stated as he slipped into the room quietly. "She is right though."

Lilith looked at Kakashi with a confused expression, " Right about what?"

"You have a decently strong chakra signature. It surprised me as well that you are not a shinobi." He shrugged.

"Hmm? How would you know? I never told you I wasn't." Lilith crossed her arms raising an eyebrow.

"Your fighting techniques are horrible." He said in a flat tone.

Lilith's face fell flat, "Jeez, thanks."

"With a little help you could become a good shinobi." Kakashi pointed out as he pulled a book with an orange cover from his pocket.

"Yeah," Lilith drew out the word, "probably not."

"Well if you ever change your mind." Kakashi sang out, his eye never leaving the book. There was another knock on the door before it opened. Akemi was barely in the room when she froze.

"Kakashi?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She huffed when all she got was a two-finger wave and nod from the man. Akemi rolled her eyes and mumbled something inaudible. "Okay Lilith, these will help with the pain. They will make you drowsy and sick if you do not eat prior to taking them." She handed the bottle over to Lilith.

"Thanks." Lilith smiled at the woman.

"I would really recommend that someone help to assist you for the next week." Akemi said in a stern tone.

"Huh? Why?" Lilith asked.

"To give your back maximum time to heal. Do you have anyone?" Akemi questioned. Lilith shook her head.

"She'll be meeting with the Hokage after she is done here. He can assign someone to her." Kakashi spoke up, eyes still glued to the book.

"Very well. I'll let him deal with it then." Akemi nodded. "Kakashi? Could you make sure she gets there unharmed?"

Without a word, Kakashi snapped his book shut and stood. He placed it back into his pocket and walked towards Lilith.

"Remember to rest." Akemi said pointing at Lilith. The stern look on her face made Lilith nod quickly. She shot Kakashi a small glare before leaving the room.

"Another of your fans?" Lilith pointed towards the door.

"No, she just doesn't trust me to get you to the Hokage's office in one piece." He shrugged wrapping an arm around Lilith. He held up two fingers and before Lilith's eyes they were surrounded by smoke and now standing in a hallway. With a loud gasp, Lilith leaned forward causing her back to tense up.

"How did we get here?" Lilith said breathlessly.

"Just a trick I know." Kakashi shrugged.

Lilith deadpanned, "Another one huh?"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." She sighed. "Where are we?"

"The Hokage tower." Kakashi said as he started walking down the hall. It stretched on for what felt like forever. They stopped in front of a large set of wooden doors. Kakashi knocked on the door, a moment later a faint voice was heard answering the knock. They entered the room and the first thing Lilith spots was an older gentleman sitting behind an enormous desk covered with mountains of papers.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi nodded his head.

"Kakashi." The man nodded his head. "This is her I presume?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"What is your name child?" His gruff voice was stern but soft and a little wary.

"Lilith." She answered.

"Just Lilith?" He asked raising a curious eyebrow. She nodded. "Strange name you have there. What brings you to my village?"

"Well, Kakashi." Lilith answered jerking her thumb in said man's direction.

An amused expression played on the older man's face as he looked between the two. "Explain."

"Well, where do I start, um I was attacked earlier today. After I knocked the guy out I was leaving when I ran into Kakashi. Right about that time the guy started to wake up. Kakashi offered me a lift and…well; now I am here." She shrugged looking to the side, her eyes then trailing back to meet the calculating ones of the Hokage.

The Hokage nodded, "It was brought to my attention that you were injured as well."

Lilith nodded, "My back was when the big idiot threw me into a tree."

He nodded again, "Where are you from?"

Lilith bit her lip; this was the part she feared. "Well, um it's kind of hard to explain." She looked to the floor.

"And why is that?" The Hokage's voice was solid and never once did it show any emotion. "If you would like to acquire citizenship here I will need to know more about you. Understand, this is not meant to point any kind of blame to your person. We simply cannot be too careful, there are many dangers in this world and nothing is more dangerous than an innocent face with a dark motive."

"I understand." She said looking back to the older man. "It is kind of hard to explain and it will probably be even harder to believe." She looked back and forth between the Hokage and Kakashi. The Hokage nodded his head in a silent go ahead and Lilith drew in a deep breath. "Well, ya see I am not exactly from here. And when I say that I mean, I am not from this world, your world." She gestured around her. Her statement caught the attention of the two men and she was pressed to continue. "I met someone in my world that was apparently from your world. She was able to travel to my world using this special crystal she had and when she decided to return to her own world she brought me with her."

"Crystal? A crystal was able to do this?" The Hokage pondered. "Child, your story is far-fetched but…" he paused for a minute, "This crystal, do you remember what it looked like? And your friend, what can be said about them?"

"Well, it looked like any other crystal really but…when we were between dimensions it began to glow blue." Lilith closed her eyes as she remembered the scene. "She said its power was limited and that it was pretty much useless now." She opened her eyes and looked at the Hokage, "As for my friend, I have no idea where she is. We were separated." Lilith left the part out about her friend coming to find her later for safe keeping.

The Hokage studied Lilith for a long while before he seemed to relax a bit. "It…is a lot to take in. But I have seen and heard stranger tales in my time. If your story is true then that would mean a certain clan thought to be long gone is still present and they need to be found quickly. They are no danger to us but what they hold in their possession could become one." He stated firmly. He looked to Lilith with a stern face, "It would be best for you to stay here for the time being. I will grant you partial citizenship; you will need to be questioned further by our specialists to solidify your accounts."

Lilith nodded her head in understanding and stood silent before the older man. He then looked to Kakashi with a blank expression, "Since you brought her here you will look out for her."

Kakashi's eye widened but he remained silent. Lilith on the other hand had a bit of a problem controlling her mouth. "Oh jeez seriously?" She slapped her forehead and mumbles a few inaudible curses.

"Is there a problem?" The Hokage asked leaning forward sitting his elbows on the desk.

Lilith looked up and opened her mouth to speak when Kakashi quickly placed a hand over it to silence her. "No problem."

"I didn't think so." The Hokage stated as a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. "Now, if you will Kakashi. Escort her to the temporary living quarters across town. I will have a set amount of funds for her by tomorrow to pay for whatever essentials she will need. For now take this." He laid a generous amount of what looked like some form of currency on his desk, he then let he gaze travel towards Lilith. "The funds are merely to help you get started; you will need to find a way to make your own soon."

Lilith groaned but it was muffled due to Kakashi's hand still covering her mouth. She glared slightly at the old man and crossed her arms. This was not how she wanted to start off her stay anywhere in this new world. Kakashi was a target for women and the last thing she needed was to get caught in the middle of some crazy village girl's rant about love, broken hearts and why she was always hanging around him. Her shoulders dropped as she thought more about it and she let out a small whine. This whole situation was completely frustrating and now she was basically on 24/7 surveillance, house arrest.

Kakashi gave Lilith a small warning look before removing his hand and walking towards the Hokage's desk. She stood in place with her arms still crossed as she watched the two talk and the Hokage hand Kakashi a folder full of papers and the money. As life would have it, well it just sucked right now. The thought of becoming a ninja ran through her mind as she continued to think about her current situation. At least that way she could fend off the crazy village women who had an unnatural infatuation with Kakashi. It never hurt to know how to protect yourself and knowing a bit more could definitely come in handy should she run into more people like the idiot she had to deal with earlier that day.

When they were finally able to leave the tower and start making their way across the village to the temporary living quarters, Lilith thought it would be a good time to speak up. "Hey, um, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" He looked over to her.

She looked down at the ground as they walked along one of the dirt paths that weaved throughout the village. "I think I might take you up on that offer." Her gaze stayed put on the ground as she watched her feet, kicking a small rock when it came into range.

"Oh, what offer would that be?" He hummed.

"To train." Her simple statement caught his attention immediately.

"Are you certain?" He asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

They continued to walk side by side for a while before she finally spoke up again. "Well if I am going to be seen with you I will have to know how to defend myself." She said with a shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean." Kakashi said slightly pouting.

"If your Hokage wants you to be my escort…maybe they should think about changing that title to something else when it involves you," she placed a hand to her mouth, "anyways, after seeing first hand with the receptionist at the hospital and knowing a little about you already I figured I would need it. Other ninja aren't the only thing I should fear when I am around you. I don't need to get my ass kicked by a mob of love stricken village women." A shiver ran down Lilith's spine at the thought. The women all standing around, pitchforks and torches in hand, an eerie glow to their eyes as they curse her name and then charge.

"Well," Kakashi said with a huff, "we can start once you are done being questioned by those _specialists_." Lilith nodded her head. "If they don't have to kill you that is." She was sure he was smirking as he said that last part.

The two continued on through the village silently, the street was somewhat crowded with it being later in the afternoon and a lot of strange looks were directed their way. More so were some glares directed at Lilith from a few women as they passed by several shops. It took everything she had to ignore the glares and sneers she was getting but she managed. Normally she would go completely ballistic and start going off on whoever was pissing her off but she kept her mouth shut. She was in a strange world and right now was not the time to test out how long she could survive. It was a smart play on her part as they continued on further passed the shops and the dense crowd began to thin out.

Before long they stood in front of a two story building, in desperate need of a paint job she noted. Kakashi began to walk up the stairs; Lilith on the other hand took in the sight. At this rate, the stairs were probably more likely to be the cause of her death. The railing was rusted and leaning to side and looked like it would crumble under the slightest pressure. The steps were tall and just wide enough to place the first half of her foot on, her calves were going to get a good workout on these if she didn't break her neck first. Kakashi didn't seem to have any trouble on the stairs; he simply glided up them with ease and turned once he had reached the top.

He looked down as Lilith walked slowly up the dangerous set of stairs and smirked. Without saying a word he turned and started walking down the narrow walkway towards the flat that she would be staying in. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see Lilith stalking up to the door.

"If he wanted to kill me why didn't he just do it when I was right in front of him?" She groaned. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and placed the key into the lock opening the door to the small flat. Lilith walked in and stopped in the center of the small living room area. She scanned the room; it was furnished with the simple things like a couch, coffee table but no television. Not like she cared she barely used the one she had in her old apartment. The kitchenette was sectioned off with a low bar and cabinets positioned over it. A small two seater table sat in the corner. The fridge and stove looked okay; maybe a little cleaning and they would look more presentable. Once again, not like she really cared, material things were just not on the top of her list.

"Not bad." She hummed walking down the small hallway and into the bedroom. She would need a new comforter set for the bed and clothes for the dresser. Speaking of which she looked down at herself and whined a bit. She had absolutely no clothes whatsoever and was not a big fan of shopping. "Great." She grumbled.

The adjoining bathroom was clean, small but clean. Once again only a few minor things would have to be stocked making her trip to any store short, sweet and simple. As she walked back towards the living room area where Kakashi still stood her stomach began to make it apparent of the lack of food in it. With a blush she looked at Kakashi and he simply pointed to the fridge. Lilith raised an eyebrow but walked towards it and opened the door. To her surprise it was stocked, very well.

"Well would you look at that." She murmured. She reached in and grabbed an apple, after washing it thoroughly in the sink she bit into it. A large grin spread across her face as the sweet taste hit her taste buds. "Sweet." She nodded. "Well, that is one less thing I am going to have to worry about for a little while."

"There is still time to go back into town." Kakashi pointed out as he studied her.

"Yeah, and I will. Just not with you." She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh? And what's so bad about me going?" Kakashi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't play dumb. We already talked about this remember? On the way here?" She gestured to the flat. "I hate shopping as it is but I would much rather do it alive. Makes it kind of hard to carry all that stuff back here if I'm dead."

"Hmm. Yes that could pose as a problem." He leaned back looking at the ceiling placing a hand on his chin.

"So glad we can come to an agreement on something." She walked to the door and opened it waving her hand silently telling him to leave. When he continued to stand in the middle of her living room she crossed her arms. "Come on I don't have all day. You can leave now."

"Who said I was leaving?" He turned his head to look at her.

"I did." She said pointing out the door.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and walked slowly towards the door but stopped just shy of it. "You don't want to be seen with me in public?" He questioned not looking in her direction but could see her nod her head. "Very well...just remember, those crazy love stricken women have already seen you with me and now you are going to travel back into town without me. Good luck." He stated with a wave and walked slowly out the door.

Lilith paled at his words. He was completely right, he was completely right and she was pissed. If she went into town now after everyone had seen her with him they would surely try to do something. With a loud growl of frustration she slammed the door and stomped towards the devil's staircase. Kakashi was standing at the bottom with his nose in his book again as she walked passed him. His eye trailed from the book and fell on her as she walked on.

"Shut up." She mumbled once he caught up with her and the two walked back in the direction of town.

 **Please review. I would like to know the opinions on my story and its progression. I may ask for help or suggestions in later chapters so for those following this story keep an eye out. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not my longest chapter so far and I know it's kind of slow to start but I am trying to piece some of the puzzle together so some future events will make more sense. So bear with me okay. Oh and if anyone is confused thus far, this is obviously before Kakashi gets assigned Team 7 but they will come later and things will flare up from there. I hope to keep it interesting for my readers so the chapters might take a little longer to update but I will get them up as quickly as I can. Also depending on the response I get from this story. Anyways, enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter III**

Thanks to the Hokage's generosity, finding the items that she so desperately needed wasn't too much of a hassle. The village provided plenty as far as variety went and the only thing proving problematic was locating the right store. That and keeping a low profile as Hatake Kakashi followed her into every store. Of course that was easier said than done as eyes were on them, curiosity pouring from each individual that chanced a glance in her direction.

Lilith made her way into a clothing store first off and was able to purchase something more suitable to wear during this, hopefully short outing. With a simple pair of the typical black spandex she had seen on many of the individuals, mostly the ninja she had come across, she was able to keep to something close enough to what she would wear in her own world.

A simple dark purple t-shirt that fell loosely to her hips finished off her casual look. Pulling it on with a satisfying sigh the moment the garment was purchased, maneuvering so as to do so without having to take off the black shirt she still wore that Kakashi had lent to her. Upon notice, this may have brought forth more attention than she had hoped for. The black spandex went a little passed mid-thigh and the shoes she was able to find were the typical that were found throughout the village.

"Much better." Lilith cooed as the two continued on down the dusty streets of the village. Bags in both hands filled with clothing to help fill the small space of a closet she had at the flat. It wasn't much but it would do for the time being, at least until she could find a job of some sorts.

As the two continued on the silence between them was interrupted with the loud sound of Lilith's stomach. With a groan she looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye, a small blush covering her cheeks. How embarrassing, it wasn't like it couldn't have waited till she got home to let itself be known again. Kakashi chuckled as he walked on with his face buried in his book.

"We can stop here if you would like." He motioned with his head to a small restaurant. The smell of the food coming from it had her stomach growling loudly again. It would seem she would have to give in and at least put some food into her deprived stomach.

"Sure." Lilith mumbled as she turned and started walking into the building. Once the doors opened the smell hit her full force and her mouth began watering in response. It was a quaint little place, very inviting and the staff upon first impression seemed very friendly. No one paid any mind to her and her companion so it was an instant win for her. If there was a place in Konoha that she could escape the judgment even if it was for a moment she was going to jump at it.

They were both seated quickly and the dim lit room helped to calm her nerves even more. Once they were comfortable a young woman approached the table and took their orders, well Lilith's. Kakashi didn't seem to want anything at the moment. As Lilith looked at him she studied his form, she concluded it was of course because of the mask that he declined. No big deal, she was still going to eat, his privacy issues weren't going to stop her from stuffing her face.

Sometime later the young woman returned with the food and hesitated for a moment at the table. Lilith noticed it right away and quirked an eyebrow. The waitress had her eyes on Lilith much to her surprise. She was sure that the girl would be gawking over the man that sat just across from her, nose deep in his book.

"Um, is there a problem?" Lilith asked after she had, had enough of the staring. It was rude and rudeness was just another one of her negative ticks.

The young girl blushed and blinked a few times in response, "Oh, my apologies I didn't mean to stare." She waved her hands defensively. "I just couldn't get over your hair. Is it natural?"

A very strange question, very strange indeed. On instinct Lilith's hand raised to touch her head. What was so different about her hair here that caught this girl's attention? And of course it was natural; she had never dyed her hair, not once in her entire life.

Kakashi cleared his throat and caught Lilith's attention, his book no longer in front of his face. The best she could tell from the majority of his face being covered, he had a look of pure curiosity. With the one visible eye he looked at Lilith and hummed to himself but it was audible enough for her to hear.

"What?" Her hand dropped to her lap and she looked between the waitress and Kakashi, her eyes asking for an answer to their sudden weirdness.

"It is quite unusual." He murmured.

"What is so unusual about it?" A bit of panic rose from her. _What the heck was wrong with my hair? What did Madison do to me?! Does it look bad?_ Suddenly a feeling of being self-conscious overtook her and she sank back into her seat.

Finally the waitress spoke up, "It is unusual for sure but I kind of like it. The color is quite beautiful and it really goes with your silver eyes."

Lilith about fell out of her chair, _what color are my eyes?!_ Before the other two could react or say anything further, she had jumped from her seat and was running towards the restroom. The door flew open and she ran straight towards the sink. With wide eyes she stared at herself in the mirror, or at least she thought it was herself. A slow, shaky hand went to her face and her finger tips lay right beneath her eyes. The waitress was right, her eyes were a silvery color, and they were actually beautiful…and a bit creepy. Framed by long dark thick lashes making them really stand out. She gasped when she looked at the rest of herself. That jump between dimensions must have had this effect on her appearance.

She looked nothing like what she remembered she was supposed to look like. Hair now flowing to her waist in loose waves that not being what stood out to her the most. The color was really throwing her off, instead of her natural dull brown it was a light shade of purple. It was weird and would definitely take some getting used to but it was beautiful. The contrast of her light skin, silver eyes and new hair color, it all flowed so well together. Her look before was so boring and typical. It was lazy and if she really wanted to do something different it took too much effort, much more than what she was willing to dish out. This on the other hand was amazing, not only had those features changed but her body had taken on a completely different form.

Before, she was this skinny, no shaped dull 21 year old that never stood out in any way. That she did like but there were times that she was tired of being ignored. Sometimes she craved attention but disliked the work she would have to put in to get it. However, this change was sure to turn some heads but she wasn't so sure how she would react to the different emotions of others. She had already ran from the first two to say something about her looks, how was she supposed to deal with others?

Her eyes traveled over her body and she couldn't help but gap at herself. She looked good. At a glance she noticed something, or rather things that really stood out, if that is the right way to put it. A loud shriek left her when she grabbed the collar of her shirt and peeked down. The waitress from before rushed into the restroom with wide eyes, she must have been waiting outside for Lilith to return.

"Is everything okay?" The girl asked in a panic.

"Wh-where the hell did these come from?! And how the hell did I miss them?" Lilith bellowed and pointed to her chest gripping her collar firmly in her fist. The young waitress stared at Lilith completely dumbfounded, blinked a few times and then began to giggle. "It-it's not funny!" Lilith glared at the girl which only made her laugh more.

"I'm sorry," the girl said as she took a deep breath to calm her laughter. "I am not sure what you mean but if I were you I wouldn't complain."

"Stuff like this doesn't just grow over night though." Lilith defended. "I mean look at me." She turned her body in a complete circle to show the girl what she was trying to get at. Waving her arms up and down her body to emphasis her need to justify how unnatural this change was.

"I see nothing wrong. Your look is very unique and I think you are very beautiful. I would kill to have a body like that." The girl pointed to Lilith and then crossed her arms with a smile.

There were a few key things about her body that she noticed, well let's just say, stuck out more. Her chest was twice the size it had been before and her waist was slim with a deep hourglass shape leading to well pronounced hips. She noticed another perky addition to her features and immediately started blushing.

"How the hell could I have missed all of this?" She mumbled staring into the mirror once more doing a once over of herself.

The laughter of the girl standing in the restroom with her caught her attention and she turned her head to look at said girl. "I'm sorry I keep laughing but I still don't see the problem here. You look amazing." The warm smile on the girl's face sent a wave of warmth throughout Lilith. She returned the smile with one of her own and then took a deep breath. Shock still evident but she was managing to suppress it for the need to eat was letting itself be known again.

With one last glance at her reflection she turned away from the mirror and faced the exit. "Just one more reason to strangle that no good friend of mine." She whispered as she walked out of the restroom, the waitress following close behind.

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch. Lilith managed to strike up a small conversation with the young waitress whose name she found out to be Hana. Sweet girl and she managed to get a small discount on the meal for Lilith so now she liked her even more.

"Okay, I think that is everything." Lilith said with a deep breath. She turned to face Kakashi who stood in the middle of the living room space. "Thanks for the help. I don't think I could have found my way around without you."

Kakashi waved a hand and placed the other in his pocket. "Just doing my duties." The corner of his eye crinkled as a smile spread beneath his mask.

With a small scoff Lilith smiled, "Sure. Your 'duties' which entail you to watch my every move and babysit me as your Hokage sees fit?" She received only a shrug as an answer and she rolled her eyes playfully. "Still, thank you."

Kakashi titled his head to the side, "You're not getting all soft on me now are you?"

"Can't you just take this simple show of gratitude and zip it?" She grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it but of course he caught it with ease. "Besides, I'm sure you will have plenty more chances to get on my bad side." She waved her hand as she walked into her bedroom.

Footsteps caught her attention but she refused to look at the doorway were she knew he now stood. With a sound of surprise she dropped the bag of clothes she had just picked up when something soft made contact with the back of her head. A glance to the side, it was the pillow she had thrown at Kakashi earlier. She reached for it fully intending on sending it flying back at him but she turned to face an empty doorway. "Oh that sneaky…" she huffed and threw the pillow onto the bed. A small smile crept on her face as she continued putting her clothes away and organized the small space to her liking. If she was going to be stuck in this world then she might as well make herself comfortable.

Over the course of the first week in the new world, Lilith had been healed by Akemi. The treatments were doing wonders and by the end of the last treatment the pain she had felt previously was nonexistent. It was nice to have met someone in this world that she could talk to from time to time and she found herself speaking more openly with the woman. Now the so called specialists were another story. Interrogation was an understatement. Each session with them left Lilith with a massive headache and a thirst for the destruction of their lives.

They were far from nice but still she understood the precautions that were being taken when it came to her so called arrival. It was mysterious and all together just plain hard to believe. She wouldn't have believed a word of it had she not lived it.

With a slow rotation of the neck and hearing the satisfying pop Lilith unlocked the door to the flat she had been staying in. It had been announced by midweek that Kakashi would only accompany her to and from the meetings with the village specialist and to see the Hokage should he require her presence. As he had stated, with her previous show of her fighting abilities she was really no threat to anyone but herself. This of course resulted in an attempt to smack him in the back of the head but ended with her pinned to the floor.

She dragged her feet across the floor and down the hall to the small bedroom. Reaching for the handle with her hand she stilled as the door slowly opened. She was sure she had closed the door when she had left. With caution she pushed the door open further and peeked into the room. It was quiet, not a sound, the door was eerily silent as it moved on the silent hinges.

With a hesitant step Lilith entered the room and scanned the entire space. Nothing was out of place; everything sat exactly where she had placed it earlier in the day. As she walked throughout the room her heart steadied itself and continued its normal rhythm. Maybe it was all in her head, the thoughts of what this world contained still haunted her a bit from time to time.

"Well then." She mumbled as she walked into the small bathroom and pulled the t-shirt up and over her head. Her spandex were then removed and kicked off to the dirty pill growing in the corner of the small bathroom. "Need to do laundry." She noted to herself and turned to look in the mirror. She was still trying to grasp onto the concept of her new look. The many compliments she had been getting over the week were nice and a few had her turning scarlet.

With her undergarments still on she walked from the bathroom and towards the kitchen. A habit that she did often, even in her own world. There was just nothing like having the freedom to roam around your own home with next to nothing on. It was the ultimate comfort to just grab an oversized t-shirt and relax on the couch for hours reading a good book. Also something she hadn't had the privilege to do until recently.

An afterthought as she passed through the bedroom and she walked towards her dresser to find a large enough shirt. The only one she had that would do the trick was not even hers really. It was the shirt Kakashi had lent her the first time she had met him. With a smile she pulled the dark garment over her head and walked out of the room towards her previous destination.

She walked into the small kitchen and rummaged through her cabinet for a mug. Coffee in the middle of the day didn't make much sense but for some reason she had a craving for the dark liquid. Once the pot was going she set the mug down next to it and turned to walk into the adjoining living room. She plopped down onto the couch and let out a long sigh. No book to read but the silence that filled the room was peaceful and she soaked up every ounce of it.

With her mind so lost to the comforting silence she closed her eyes and slipped into a light slumber. She was unaware of the door when it opened and even the light click it made once it was shut again. Unaware of the footsteps that walked silently across the short space between the door and the couch she was lounging on peacefully. Even unaware as a tall figure stood over her form.

A light tapping on her forehead made her stir and aggravation stirred with it. What the hell was bothering her now when she had just gotten so comfortable? The annoying tapping did not stop until her eyes began to flutter open and she groaned. She was still half lost to the world when she heard a voice.

"Hey." It said.

Her eyes snapped open and she shrieked when she noticed the face that was so close to her own. On instinct she swung at the unknown intruder and was met with nothing as they dodged effortlessly. As a result she fell from the couch onto the floor. A light chuckle rang throughout the room and she glared at the man that stood so comfortably in the center of the room.

"Kakashi! What the hell?!" She snarled pushing herself from the floor. "You gave me a damn heart attack. You can't just barge into someone's home unannounced."

"Well, it makes it easy when I have a key." He swung the small piece of metal in her face as she approached him. Lilith's hand shot out trying to grab the key but he was able to snatch it away quickly, a small teasing smile hidden under his mask. "I am merely here to do what the Hokage has asked of me. And to inform you of your situation here."

This was quick to cease her movements and she looked at Kakashi with an eyebrow raised. "Okay? What's my situation?"

"After the time you spent with the ones that questioned you," Lilith scoffed as he started with that particular detail. Kakashi looked at Lilith and cleared his throat, "As I was saying, after a week of those meetings you have been cleared. The Hokage doesn't believe you have any ill intentions and has agreed that after a few months he will grant you full citizenship. Of course you will need to contribute somehow to the village and that brings us to the next topic of discussion." He paused to let it all sink in.

"What's that?" She questioned looking up at the man.

"You mentioned to me earlier this week that you would like to train. I have passed this information on to the Hokage as well. Do you still wish to proceed with that decision?" He placed his hands into his pockets as he waited for her answer.

Lilith continued to look at Kakashi, looking for any signs that might be misleading but could find none. She had mentioned that she would like to train but didn't think it would be an actual option for her considering she was an outsider…a way outsider.

"Say I do. What are the conditions, because I know there are going to be some?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, if you choose this option you will become a shinobi of the leaf village…in time. You will be at the disposal of the wishes of the Hokage and will carry out assigned missions to the best of your ability. You will be loyal to the leaf and should you stray you will die." He stated bluntly. "It will not be an easy task. Becoming a shinobi takes a lot of physical and mental strain out on the body and will require your complete dedication. You will need to be focused. If you falter even just a little it could cost you your life."

Lilith looked at Kakashi and blinked slowly, "Straight to the point there huh big boy?"

"No point in hiding anything from you when it comes to this subject. You need to understand that with this decision you basically forfeit your life. Shinobi are not known for living long happy lives. They die." At this point he had become serious but it all too quickly vanished as his eye turned up in that familiar fashion, smiling under his mask.

"Well then when you put it like that how could I refuse?" Lilith said as a huge grin spread across her face.

"I'm not joking." Kakashi stated flatly.

"Neither was I." Her smile lessened and she poked him in the chest before turning around and walking into the kitchen. The answer was not what Kakashi had been expecting and mentally noted to keep an eye on her. He had explained this choice to many and even less were comfortable continuing on with it.

Lilith poured herself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee and set it carefully on the countertop to let it cool a little. Her eyes then trailed back to the man that stood stock still in the same place she had left him. He was looking at her strangely and it caught her attention. She walked slowly back into the room where he stood and stopped in front of him looking him in his one visible eye.

"So, will you be the one going through the hell of training me?" She grinned placing her hands on her hips and suddenly realizing that she was still just in her, well his shirt, and just underwear. A fierce blush glowed on her cheeks but she stood her ground.

With a long sigh, Kakashi looked at the woman that stood half naked in front of him. Of course he noticed but his eye stayed trained on hers, "Unfortunately so." He teased.

With a huff Lilith swung her fist to hit him in the arm but he caught it quickly. She pulled back but it was futile as he had too strong a grip on her. The smug look, well it looked like one, on his face made her groan. _Jackass._

"First lesson, never attack first." He said calmly, his grip not loosening.

"Or what?" She glared at him. With as quick a movement she could she threw her other fist at him but just like before he caught it easily. She pulled back leaning at an angle away from him trying to get out of his grip. Before Lilith could right herself his right foot moved behind her right leg and he pulled back resulting in her demise.

As she fell to the floor he released her arms and she landed with a grunt. He stood over her and casually placed his hands into his pockets. "Or…that." He pointed out.

She rolled onto her side slowly and made to get up. With a sly grin she slowed her movements and with as much force as she could she kicked her leg out but hit nothing. Before she could register the lack of contact she felt a weight on her back and her left arm was pulled up behind her back painfully. It wasn't excruciating but it was enough to still her.

With a glance over her shoulder she came face to face with Kakashi. His masked face mere inches from hers and her breath hitched. He was straddling her back and had ahold of her arm so she could not move a centimeter. "You are going to need a lot of help, aren't you?" He questioned dryly.

Lilith mumbled a few curses under breath and smiled sweetly. "It would seem so. And as much as I enjoy the contact, the lack of clothes I am wearing is making this increasingly uncomfortable." Her statement caused Kakashi to freeze. He had forgotten about her clothing predicament and cleared his throat nervously. Talk about losing focus.

Highly inappropriate, nerve-racking, and all other things that could be used to describe this situation…and Lilith laughs. As Kakashi released her arm she felt the weight lifting from her back and she immediately pushed herself up to stand. She brushed herself off and looked at Kakashi who was standing comfortably in the center of the room again as if nothing had happened. With a snicker she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the mug of coffee. Taking a whiff of the sweet aroma she moaned, she took a slow sip letting the hot liquid trail down her throat and warm her inside. Amazing stuff.

 _I might not be able to beat him now, but I will get him._ She thought as she looked at the man standing in the same place again. "Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" He looked to her with that blank expression.

"Anything else, or would you like a round two?" She smirked behind her mug.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled with his eye, "No, that pretty much covers it for now."

"Good. I guess you will be off then?" She took another slow sip of the delicious liquid.

"Uh huh." Kakashi turned quickly and headed towards the door. "I'll be here early tomorrow."

Lilith looked at him with a questioned expression, "Tomorrow?"

"Yep, your training starts tomorrow. Get plenty of rest…you'll need it." He sang and was out the door before she could respond.

"Great." She mumbled turning her back to the door and leaning against the counter, coffee mug between both hands.

"Oh, and wear that shirt." His voice caught her off guard and she nearly spilled the hot coffee all over herself.

"Huh?" she squeaked. She looked down to the shirt she had on and pointed to it. "This shirt?"

He simply nodded smiling under his mask. With a one hand wave he was gone again.

"Weirdo." She mumbled and shook her head staring at the closed door.

After the coffee was finished she walked back into her room fully intending on following Kakashi's instructions. She removed the shirt and replaced it with a different one. It was then folded and placed on the dresser. Whit a loud yawn, she stretched her hands over her head and turned around to face the bed. A small glimmer on the end of her bed caught her attention and she walked towards the strange anomaly.

"What's this?" She whispered as she picked up the small shard. It was pale blue in color and the instant she focused on it, it began to glow. The glow was light at first then slowly darkened to a deep blue. Lilith gasped; she had seen something similar to this a week ago. Madison's crystal had glowed this same blue. Had she been here? Lilith looked around frantically and something else caught her attention.

A small sliver of paper lay on the nightstand. "How did miss that?" She murmured as she picked up the paper, the glowing shard still in hand. She opened the note and immediately recognized the penmanship.

 _Hi Lilith!_

 _If you are reading this then awesome. I am sure by now you have made the decision to become a shinobi and if not I would greatly advise it! Anyways, I also wanted to apologize again for throwing you into this mess. It is very sudden but I think my hunch about you is correct. To prove it further I have left you a small gift. The shard you now have in your possession is very important so do not lose it! It will be sought out by many and the majorities are not do gooders. If the shard you possess glows a deep blue then I was right. If not, well just try to enjoy your life here because you are stuck here. In the case that I was right, then that means you and I will cross paths for sure in the future and in the meantime get plenty of training. You will need it. It is confusing now but I promise it will all make sense._

 _Love,_

 _Madison_

Lilith looked at the shard that continued to glow and then back to the letter. With a low growl Lilith shut her eyes tight, "Madison, what the hell did you get me into?" She placed the letter and the shard in the drawer of the nightstand and pulled the comforter back. With her head full of so many thoughts and her system now filled with coffee she wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep at all. This was a lot and she was frightened…but at the same time she was eager to go further. For some reason all this was bringing a side of herself out that she did not know she possessed. She was scared but also excited about the future here and was anxious to get started. Tomorrow was the first day of her life choice to become a shinobi of the village that took her in and she was completely willing to learn as much as she could. After all, they didn't even have to give her this chance but they did.

"On the plus side," she hummed, "at least my trainer is kinda hot." She nuzzled into her pillow closing her eyes trying to force sleep to come.

 **Yes, yes I know. Damn short chapter and nothing has really happened but I promise it will progress. There will be some time skips later on to help with the progression. I might write some one-shots on the side to elaborate what happened during those times skips. This of course depends on my time and how well I can manage it. Okay so lovely readers please review. I won't hold the story hostage but I do like knowing what the opinions of my work are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not sure why but I am enjoying writing this story. It could be the situations that I am putting my OC in this early on or something. Oh well best to not question a good thing right? Anyways, got another chapter up a bit quicker than I thought I would. For those that have decided to follow my story...pure awesomeness and thank you for choosing to do so. Also, I apologize for any spelling errors I might have made in this chapter, I got it up pretty quick so I probably missed some errors. I will go back and reread it once I get a chance with a clear mind and fix any mistakes. So enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter IV**

Lilith was sound asleep enjoying the dreamless slumber when a loud crash had her springing from the comfort of the bed. Without thinking she ran down the narrow hallway and to the living room area where the sound had come from. She entered the room in a rush and tripped on something sending her flailing to the floor. A loud groan echoed throughout the little flat followed by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her.

Her body went ridged and she ceased all movement, well she really wasn't moving to begin with since whoever had cleared their throat was now sitting atop her back. The feel of cold metal hit her neck and she narrowed her eyes glaring at the floor. Not only did she recklessly run TOWARDS the damn noise that woke her up she didn't even bother to think of the possibility of someone else being in her home until now. A bit late for it she might add.

It was silent for a moment longer before her attacker spoke up. "At the rate you are going…well I'm surprised you aren't already dead." The flat tone of the voice had her eyes widening.

"KAKASHI!" She yelled from under the man.

"Yes?" He replied calmly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get off of me!" She bellowed and started to squirm in his hold. Kakashi on the other hand did not bother to bend to her unnecessary yelling and anger. After all, he found his method of entry and the situation completely, well necessary.

"You rushed into a situation without thinking, without analyzing the situation and now look at where you are." He pointed out as he applied a little more pressure to her neck with the kunai he held. She grunted as the sharp object dug a little deeper into her skin and his hold on her arms tightened. As much as she just wanted to strangle him right then and there she held back her comment because, well he was right.

She let out a small huff and relaxed her body. "Sorry."

"Stupidity like this won't give you a second chance for correction or to voice your apologies in the shinobi world. Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" He asked, his voice turning stern. He did not move from his perch on her back as he waited for her answer, to Lilith's aggravation.

"Can you get off me?" She grunted as she tried to move but received no response and no indication he was moving anytime soon. With a groan she gritted her teeth, "Something about, um, not attacking first?"

"Hmm. I'm surprised you remembered that." He mused.

"I'm not that stupid." She grumbled.

"Could have fooled me." He stated simply shrugging his shoulders. A small growl came from the woman and he couldn't help the small smirk that appeared beneath his mask. "If you remembered it then you shouldn't be in this position right now."

"I acted on instinct." She argued. "Aren't instincts something that some say to trust in certain situations?"

"Well, yes…and no. It all depends on your situation and if the instinct you have at the particular moment is going to benefit you or kill you. In this situation…it killed you." The last part was said with slight amusement as he looked at her form below him once more.

"So basically it's based off of my best judgment." She answered back laying her chin on the floor.

"In a sense." Kakashi nodded as he slowly released her arms and pulled the kunai away from her neck and standing. "But from what I have concluded, your judgment is…well, you're an idiot." His hands were now in his pockets and he was looking off into nothing as she stood from her place on the floor.

She sent a glare to him as he continued to stare off. "Well, so sorry 'ol wise one." She was now dusting herself off when his eye trailed to her. The look on her face was hard and he could feel the agitation that radiated from her. Before she spoke again she turned and started to walk back towards her bedroom. "If I am that much of a lost cause then you don't have to trouble yourself with training me."

"I never said that." His voice stopped her and she turned slightly to look at him over her right shoulder. "A lot have trouble in the beginning. It's nothing that hard work can't fix depending on how much effort you put into it."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Did you have trouble in the beginning?"

"No."

Lilith deadpanned, "Right."

They stood silently for a moment before Kakashi cleared his throat again, "Well, are you ready for your first day?"

Realization hadn't dawn on her at first as to what he was going on about but it hit her quick enough. Today was the first day of the start of her training. She looked at Kakashi then to her room. Her eyes made it back to him, "Yeah give me a minute to get ready."

…

The two walked down the quiet streets of Konoha, the crisp breeze rattling a chill in Lilith. As her arms wrapped around her upper body trying to keep the remaining body heat from escaping her she looked at the man that walked silently beside her. Not once had he brought out that book since they started this walk, he just walked quietly beside her, hands in his pockets.

It was so quiet that when he finally did speak up she couldn't contain the small squeak that came out. "Nice morning." He mused as he looked up to the pitch black sky.

After recovering from his randomness she shook her head and gave him an 'are you serious' look. "Is it? Where?" She looked around them feigning ignorance. Kakashi looked at her out of the corner of his eye but did not comment. A large grin spread across Lilith's face as she turned to look at him, smiling so big her eyes closed. She was sure she looked really stupid right then but that was kind of the point. _Oh, he is so going to kick my ass later._

Kakashi's eye kept trailing over to the shorter woman walking next to him, her head just passing his shoulders. A hair tie had been used to pull her long purple hair up into a high ponytail with her long bangs framing her pale face. Silver eyes looked on as they continued to walk and he couldn't help but notice one detail that stood out most to him. The black shirt, she had actually worn it. He had suggested it but didn't expect her to wear it; it was quite a bit bigger than her smaller frame. She had tied the bottom of the shirt up so the knot rested on the curve of her back making one of her more prominent womanly features stand out. The long sleeves allowed for the tips of her fingers to show but nothing more unless she rolled them up.

All thoughts lost when a loud booming voice broke the peace of the silent morning.

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Kakashi rolled his eye and turned lazily to see none other than the one person _that_ statement could have come from. A large cloud of dust rose from behind the growing green figure at it approached them at an ungodly speed.

"Um, Kakashi?" Lilith was slowly making her way to stand behind him as her eyes stayed locked onto the strange figure that was approaching them.

"Hmm?" He looked over his shoulder to her as she grabbed ahold of his right arm.

"What is that?" She asked with her widened eyes still focused. He turned his head back in the direction of the figure as it continued to grow and before he could give her a proper answer the man was skidding to a halt in front of them.

Lilith looked at the tall man with even wider eyes. His green jumpsuit really stood out, a jacket much like Kakashi's was on his person and his unusual choice of hairstyle. The man gave her a thumbs up and a large smile showing all of his shiny, _blindingly shiny_ , pearly whites.

With a wink the man spoke, "Might Guy, Konoha's green beast!"

Lilith stared at the man, her memory of him from the show coming on full force. She remembered him easily now, though it took a moment for realization to hit there was no mistaking him.

"Such youth!" He bellowed as his face contorted into a pout and his eyes glazed over. With an accusing finger he pointed to Kakashi, "How could you! My eternal rival has done it again. Using his cool guy attitude to get to this beauty!" He continued as fire ignited in his eyes.

Kakashi continued to look at Guy with a bored expression as he continued on, "Please tell me he was unsuccessful in his pursuit of you." Guy looked at Lilith with a pleading look as his pout deepened. She didn't know what to say or even have the chance to speak before he went off again. "Oh I knew it! Once again my eternal rival has bested me by winning the heart of such a youthful beauty!" The tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

"What?!" Lilith shouted, "Hold on there big guy you got it all wrong." She waved her hands around letting go of Kakashi's sleeve.

Guy sniffled a bit as he looked at Lilith who now stood tall with her hands on her hips. "So you still retain your youthful spirit? My rival's renowned coolness has not had an effect on you?"

With a stern look Lilith stared at Guy, he was hunched over, arms dangling limply down and dribbling in his own self-induced pity party. A small giggle left her lips as she looked at Guy and he stood tall at a back breaking speed. Another large grin plastered on his face.

"Oooh such a sound!" He clapped his hands on either side of his face, stars dancing in his eyes and stared at Lilith in awe. "You are surely too pure for the intention of Kakashi!"

Lilith shot a glance at Kakashi who was standing next to her, hands still in his pockets and a flat expression. He was obviously not in the mood for this right now and she found it comical. Another soft laugh left her as she looked back at Guy.

"Yeah, pure hasn't been a word used to describe me for a time." She teased and she could see the fire return to Guy's eyes as he looked at Kakashi. "And Kakashi wasn't the undoing." She jerked her thumb towards said man as she clarified.

Guy looked back to Lilith and held up a fist showing off his well-toned arm, "Looks are certainly deceiving with you." A large smile spread across his face. A hearty laugh left his lungs and Lilith laugh a bit louder this time. From what she could remember from when she watched the cartoon, she had actually taken a liking to Might Guy. He was a bit over the top with certain things, most things, but she loved his sunny disposition. "Would you join me for a refreshing run around the village?!"

"Sorry Guy," Kakashi finally spoke raising a hand to halt the man. "We have training. Maybe another time." Kakashi looked at Lilith and then turned walking in the original direction they had been heading.

"Oh! Then I shall join you instead!" Guy's enthusiasm was almost contagious, almost. Lilith felt herself waking up more and more as the three walked to the training grounds. Kakashi simply huffed and hunched forward slightly as Guy invited himself. It wasn't like he disliked the man, in fact he found some of the challenges that Guy would concoct quite entertaining.

Lilith walked between the men, Kakashi to her left and Guy to her right. Most of her attention was drawn to Guy as he animatedly spoke of stories long since passed and a few that had Kakashi groaning with displeasure.

…

As the three walked into the middle of the training area Lilith could see it was used often by the state it was in. The ground was uneven in some places, large chunks of earth were missing and the majority of the trees that lined the border of the grounds held excessive damage. Much of the bark was missing in some areas; some trees were broken in half and lay across the ground. A few targets were set around that held their own amount of damage, probably from weapons training.

Kakashi motioned for Lilith to follow him and they walked to the edge of the grounds where the trees bordered. The ground was worn, most of the grass missing from constant traffic.

"We will start here." He pointed at the dirt path. "It circles the entire area we are in."

Lilith looked at the path and she had a good idea of what he was asking, "So I'm guessing that you want me to run this?" Kakashi nodded his head and pointed again.

"Starting here, I want you to complete 10 laps, no pausing if you can help it. I am not expecting you to do everything right off hand so complete it as best you can." He was going easy on her and he knew it but she was not accustomed to the harsher training that would eventually follow. Baby steps would be needed with her if he wanted to avoid killing her.

With a nod, Lilith began stretching a bit before she smiled at Kakashi and took off at a decent pace. A moment later Guy joined her and shot her another big smile. Lilith giggled a bit and looked ahead of her again. "I forgot to mention to Kakashi that I use to work out a lot in my spare time." A loud laugh came from Guy as they continued on the path, him keeping a much slower pace than his usual to stay with her.

Kakashi noted that the run was not winding her like he initially thought. A smirk formed under his mask as he watched her and Guy run the laps effortlessly. "Looks are certainly deceiving." He quoted Guy.

Lilith and Guy were on the last lap when a kunai flew in front of her. She halted but lost her balance and face planted on the dirt path. With an eyebrow twitching with aggravation she looked up to see Kakashi standing over her, a smile evident by the way his mask formed over his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" She yelled jumping up from the ground.

"Just throwing a twist into the normal workout regimen." He mused. "Since the run didn't seem to be taking much of a toll out on you physically I decided to throw in a few extra features to keep you on your toes."

"Like what?" Lilith question crossing her arms over her chest. She knew she was physically fit enough to get through the basics.

"Well, I will give you a simple exercise to perform. If I think that you have lost your focus at a given moment then I will test your reflexes. Like what I did here." He said as he pulled the kunai from the tree it had embedded itself into. "It is kind of a win win if you don't let your focus falter. Your body will continue on with the conditioning but at the same time you will be able to multitask in a sort. Performing one task while the possibility of another challenge popping up being a probability. However, I will give no warning so don't lose focus." He waved with one hand and twirled the kunai on the other at the end of his pointer finger and smiled.

Lilith looked at Kakashi with a stunned look. The man had obviously lost his marbles and she was sure she would leave training today with some kind of injury. She glared at him before letting her arms fall to her sides, "Jackass."

"Oh one more thing," Kakashi said as she held up one finger and his eye closed in that familiar smile. "I am technically your Sensei now."

She eyed him for a minute and knew what he was expecting, with a smirk she started to walk passed him. "Very well, Jackass-sensei."

Kakashi's hand fell to his side as he stood to his full height, his expression flattening at the name. As he watched the woman walk away he shook his head, _this is going to be a long day._

…..

Hours later and Lilith stood on shaky legs, training had increased in intensity. Finding herself doing simple exercises with the surprise of a weapon flying at her from time to time had her body working harder. Her reflexes were crap and more than a few times did she end up sporting a good scratch somewhere.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at Kakashi as he approached her slowly. "What's next?" She asked breathlessly.

He stopped only a few feet in front of her taking in her current state and he could tell she was reaching her end. They had mainly focused on physical endurance rather than anything else. As he had explained to her, it was just as important as knowing how to control her chakra, Guy even chimed in and agree whole heartedly which surprised Kakashi but at the same time didn't. The man was known for his extreme physical challenges and is dedication to his body's condition.

"Would you like to try your hand with a little Taijutsu?" He knew she was fatigued but one thing he had learned over the past few hours was she was determined. A trait that he was beginning to like about the woman.

"What's that?" She question raising an eyebrow. Guy gawked at her as if she had just uttered the most unheard of thing possible. "What?!" She shrieked at Guy.

Kakashi cleared his throat drawing her attention back to him again, "To put it in a matter that you will understand, it's basically hand-to-hand combat." Lilith's eyes widened a bit and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh. Um what do I need to do?" She shifted her stance and stood upright.

"I believe I can help you with that!" Guy said happily pointing a thumb at his chest. "With my help you will be kicking some serious butt in no time."

Lilith looked at Kakashi who seemed, well, bored but did not oppose the idea of Guy being the one to teach her in this particular area. He nodded his head before turning and walking towards the tree line waving a single hand over his head. "Just don't kill her."

"I would never!" Guy shouted standing with his fist held high in a pose that one would describe as 'justice and do gooder'.

With a low groan, Kakashi sat underneath a tree some distance from the two as they started. He pulled out his book and began to read in the shade of the tree occasionally peeking over the top to see what the status was on the training.

The sun was getting low and by now Lilith lay sprawled out on the sparsely grass covered earth. Her arms and legs throbbed painfully from all the activity and Guy's ridiculous training. That man seriously needed a hobby or something; he was inhuman when it came to this training bit. At this rate she would lose function of her limbs, if they didn't simply fall off before that.

A shadow landed over Lilith's face and she squinted her eyes to see who it was. "Doing all right?" The teasing tone made her want to reach out and sock them one but all strength was gone for the time being. She settles for just glaring her best glare and sticking out her tongue in a childish fashion. He chuckled lightly and reached down, one arm going under her shoulders and the other going under the bend of her legs.

She was lifted off of the ground with ease and she winced as her sore muscles were held tightly in his grip. "I would usually argue that I am fine but I am sure I couldn't walk right now no matter how hard I tried." She chuckled flatly.

"Not the first time I have heard that." Kakashi said casually before his eye slightly widened at the hidden meaning his statement could hold. Lilith of course caught it right off the bat and started to laugh which made her stomach hurt and so she laughed a little harder. "That wasn't what I meant." He retorted.

With a playful eye roll Lilith calmed her laughter down to a small chuckle, "Yeah well this wouldn't exactly be a first for me." She giggled as she noticed Kakashi's eye widened for a split second and then return to normal again.

"And people say I have a perverted mind." He mumbled as he continued to walk. The streets were a bit busy and to avoid any more unwanted attention he took to the roof tops after saying goodbye to Guy. It didn't take them long before they were in the living room of the small flat, Lilith still firmly held in Kakashi's arms.

He set her feet down on the floor gently helping to steady her as she tried to walk. "Jeez you guys really know how to take a lot out of a girl huh?" Kakashi gave her a look and she clicked her tongue, "Oh come on get your mind out of the gutter." A small smirk played on her lips.

It was his turn to chuckle at her. He watched as she walked slowly down the hall, a hiss every now and then audible as she took a step and lifted a foot. "Sorry about this." He called out to her.

She turned and smiled over her shoulder, "Eh, I expected as much. After all it was my choice right? Besides, if I didn't feel anything after the first day then I would be worried."

Kakashi hummed his agreement and walked silently to her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped guide her to her bedroom.

"Thanks, I feel like I am going to break any minute." She laughed as she sat down on her bed and proceeded to take off her shoes. As she sat there the thoughts of the days training ran through her mind and she looked up at Kakashi. "Hey, don't you have a team you are supposed to be out training?" She remembered that in the show, Kakashi had a team of three young ninja that were assigned to him. And it was another question that had been in the back of her head since she had arrived. Just where in the story was she?

"Hmm. No, the ones eligible still have at least another year in the academy. Why do you ask?" He looked down at her from where he stood.

"Oh, no reason." She waved her hands in front of her with a nervous smile on her face.

Kakashi stared at her for a second longer before turning and walking towards the door. "Well, make sure you get plenty of rest. You have another long day tomorrow."

"Yeah assuming I can walk." Lilith mumbled.

"Then I will carry you back to the training area." He poked his head in with that last bit and startled Lilith. She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart and sent a death glare at Kakashi, who…was now gone.

Lilith calmed herself and began to think. She heard the front door open and close and assumed that Kakashi had left and that she was now alone. _So, he doesn't have the team yet which means I am a little ahead of the story line from what I can remember. But how is that possible?_ She bit her lip in thought. _If Madison said that glimpses of dimensions could reach neighboring dimensions shouldn't that mean that those events had already happened and if so I should be much further along in the story than this. So, how is it I am actually early on?_ The onset of a headache could be felt and Lilith started to rub her temples.

"This is so confusing." She mumbled trying her best to push the thoughts away for the time being. After struggling for a moment she was able to stand from the bed and walk slowly to the bathroom. A nice hot shower was needed after a day like today.

With every movement to peel off the dirty, sweaty clothing a low groan would escape. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her and protesting each movement. Eventually she was able to get the clothing off, after getting stuck in the shirt awkwardly and her hands were pulled above her head. None the less she now stood bare in her bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. She turned towards the open door to grab a towel from the small cabinet built into the wall next to it when she noticed she was no longer alone.

Her face burned bright red as she looked into the face of a now equally red Kakashi. All protest her muscles were giving was forgotten as she closed her eyes, screamed and swung a fist in his direction. To her surprise it actually made contact with his face and he stumbled back. Lilith reached for the door and slammed it as hard as she could, a loud crack echoing throughout the flat as the walls vibrated.

Her hand was throbbing horribly but she ignored it as she jerked the cabinet open and yanked a fresh towel out wrapping it around her naked form. "Damn you Kakashi!"

Kakashi stood outside the door wide eyed holding his throbbing cheek. "She…actually hit me." He mumbled staring at the door when it suddenly swung open revealing a very pissed off Lilith. "You actually hit me." He stated again.

"You're lucky I didn't kick you instead!" She yelled. "Damn would it hurt for you to knock or something?" She threw one arm up in exasperation as the other clenched the fabric of the towel tightly.

"Sorry," Kakashi was still holding his slightly swollen cheek, the shock still a bit evident as he stared at her. "I just needed to remind you of something."

Lilith was waiting for him to continue but he was taking too long and now she was beyond embarrassed. Frustrated, yeah a bit, but really embarrassed. Jeez he had basically just seen her in all her glory.

"Well?" She huffed placing the raised hand onto her hip.

"Hmm?" Kakashi was still a bit dazed but snapped out of it quickly. He dropped his hand from his cheek and looked at Lilith's towel wrapped body. At this point his mind was elsewhere but he fought for the focus he needed. "Oh, um, yeah…ya know for the life of me I can't remember what I was going to tell you." He chuckled scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Lilith's expressions dropped as she raised an eyebrow at the infuriating man. "Kakashi…goodnight." She turned around and slammed the door behind her as she reentered the bathroom.

"Yeah." Kakashi spoke turning and heading for the door. His mind trailing back to what he had just bore witness to. He hummed as he walked casually out the door closing it securely behind him. The streets were deserted by now except for the few lively people that still braved the late night adventures.

He places a hand over the still throbbing place on his cheek, "Good hit." He mumbled to himself. _Perhaps she will succeed. If she can hit like that of course there is some hope. If she had laced chakra into that hit I am sure that she would have no doubt broken my jaw…or worse._ The thoughts of the hit, and the fact she had actually managed to land one continued to plague his mind. Well, that and the fact that the picture of perfection was still ripe in his mind and… _I need a cold shower._

 **Okay so another chapter down. What ya think? I am trying my hardest to keep my OC from becoming a damn "Mary Sue" so if she starts heading down that dark path please let me know and I will kick her into shape. Thank you :) Oh and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter down for the count. I am hoping to get more and more done here soon but I'm not going to get my hopes up. So far I have gotten a positive response on my story although I wish it was more detailed. Maybe I will go back and add a little here and there later on. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter V**

"1…2…3…" Lilith counted low and slow as the vein on the side of her head throbbed visibly. Seriously it had been over six months of this constant training, Kakashi making her look like a fool and Guy's insistent nagging about physical conditioning. Honestly, did these two have a life?

"Now, how do you suppose you ended up like this?" Kakashi mused as he hung upside down from the tree face to face with Lilith. She opened her eyes slowly and suppressed the urge to let him know her true feeling on her current situation.

With cold silver eyes, she stared at the man who had once again proven that her training was far from over. However, she did technically ask for this and she wouldn't expect anything less. Being pinned to a tree by multiple kunai was not how she wanted to start this particular days training but here she was.

"4…5…6…" she continued purposely ignoring his question. Her eyes closed as she fought to contain the rage that was building up inside of her and for once she was very proud of herself. She did not lash out like she had so many times before which only resulted in her being tossed and pinned to the ground for running her loud mouth.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked at her with general curiosity. Usually the woman was ready to tear his head off at this point and considering that he had successfully pinned her to a tree with little effort would usually break the dam for the insults that rolled so easily off her tongue.

With a deep, calming breath Lilith opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi. "I let my guard down, again." She replied evenly.

"Yes," he urged her to continue with a nod of his head.

"I let my anger get to me and lost focus, I got sloppy." She continued.

"And?"

"I suck." She said flatly.

Kakashi chuckled as he reached for one of the many kunai that had pierced her clothing and imbedded itself into the rough bark of the tree. He pulled it out and spun it around on his index finger with a wry smile. His eye closed in that all too familiar way as his smile grew wider.

"You are improving." His tone not of mockery but of complete truth. Lilith looked at him with widened eyes and shook her head slowly.

"I'm not sure what your idea of improvement is but this," she nodded her head down, "I don't see this as improvement."

"You were able to dodge and deflect the ones that were aimed for lethal points on the body. The ones holding you to the tree now were merely there as a distraction so the real threat could reach you. Though you were pinned to the tree, you were able to keep your life and pinpoint the ones that were meant to do actual harm." He said holding up a finger and poking her in the forehead.

Lilith gave him a stunned look before her face turned completely red, "You were actually trying to kill me?!" she shrieked.

"Well that calm moment didn't last long." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, when I get off this tree I am going to shove my foot so far up your-" Lilith was flailing and fighting against the hold the kunai had on her clothing. She kicked her feet out dislodging the ones holding her legs and aimed a kick for Kakashi's head. Of course she missed but that didn't stop her. She placed her now free legs on the tree and with as much force as she could muster she pushed herself free, ripping the clothing in some places but she didn't care.

Training with Guy for a month had helped her tremendously, and what Kakashi didn't know was that she also trained with him on their off days. With every ounce of energy she could spare she was training. At some point she had become very serious about all the training, not knowing exactly when but she was going full force. Within the first few weeks of training she had tapped into her chakra on accident and sent a chakra laced kick towards Guy. He was fully expecting it but not the extra force that was laced into it which sent him flying passed a very surprised Kakashi and into a nearby tree, er, trees. Lilith was mortified that she had done that to him but all was soon forgotten when Guy emerged from the rubble and shouted "NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" A gleam of triumph in his eyes as he raced back to Lilith, a large smile spread across his face. Honestly the man was not human.

Even more so to the additional training, she was visiting the library and reading up on chakra control every chance she got. She even went to visit Akemi at the hospital to further her knowledge on controlling it. She had learned that the shinobi that specialized in healing had excellent chakra control due to the very delicate tasks they performed on the human body. One slip up of too little or not enough chakra placed in an injury could be disastrous, even a minor one. It was very tedious work and Akemi was the perfect person to help Lilith with her problem.

With the constant focus and training she was receiving from different people, her skills were increasing but were far from where she wanted it. She was able to use less focus when sending her chakra to her limbs for different purposes. For example, if she wanted a good burst of speed she would place a little more into her feet and there, she was able to move at such a speed that the first time she had tried it there was a not so pleasant accident. After that she worked on her stopping ability, she was sure that the vendor who's stand she destroyed would have been thoroughly grateful had she practiced that in the first place. Of course the same went for when she focused her chakra into her hands, it was fascinating to her and she couldn't help the rush of adrenaline she would get the more she learned.

The fatigue was creeping up on her but she was determined to land at least one kick or hit on Kakashi. She pushed chakra into her feet and darted forward at an almost unseen pace. Kakashi would be lying had he said that her speed didn't catch him slightly off guard. She was indeed improving and quite rapidly though there were still plenty of kinks to workout.

Distance was quickly diminishing as Lilith ran towards Kakashi and once in range she jumped. Her left leg swinging out and making contact with Kakashi's forearm. She quickly dropped her leg and swung her right fist but was once again met with a block. With one swift motion she pulled the lone kunai she had from her pouch and metal hit metal. The sound echoing across the field. Kakashi had pulled his just as fast and had easily blocked her from slicing his mask. The weapons ground together with the force applied by both and Lilith was faltering.

Before she could stop it her weapon was flying away from her and something hard connected with the back of her legs. She fell to the ground and felt the familiar pressure on her back and her arms were pulled behind her as the point of a kunai found her throat.

"What was the first thing I taught you?" he question lazily. "Never attack first."

Lilith chuckled below him and his eye widened when the familiar feeling of cold steel flowed through his mask covered neck. He looked down as the Lilith below him vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi spoke with mild shock through his casual tone. "Now where did you learn that one?"

"Just a little something Guy taught me," she said with a sly smile. "He thought it would be entertaining to use it on you."

"Hmm…seems I will have to keep a closer eye on your training with him." He mused with a nod.

Lilith chuckled and leaned closer, her lips just grazing Kakashi's covered ear. Her hot breath seeping through the fabric and sending a ghost of a chill over his body. With a low satisfied voice she spoke, "You let your guard down, oh great Kakashi-sensei." The amusement in her voice was thick and he could practically hear the smile in her voice.

She leaned away from him with a satisfied smirk that all but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The cold metal now pressing against her throat had her cursing aloud.

"Shit." She murmured. Her eyes closing and a long sigh escaping her lips. Even still she did not drop her weapon even after the clone puffed away as did hers earlier.

"So did you." He whispered with a deep voice into her ear as he leaned close pressing the sharp kunai firmly to her neck.

Lilith could feel his chest pressed against her back and she fought to keep herself from trying to elbow him in the stomach. With a weapon held at her throat it would not be a smart move and would do absolutely no damage to the man. With a defeated sigh, she let her arm drop and relaxed her tense body.

"Hmm, I think that is enough for today." He said in a light hearted tone pulling the weapon from her skin. Lilith took a step away and turned to face him.

"Damn," she said releasing a breath, "I thought I had you that time." She closed her eyes and shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face. A hard expression soon took over and she looked up to meet Kakashi's calm gaze.

"I would be lying if I said that didn't surprise me a bit." He confessed. For a moment Lilith's eyes widened before returning to normal. "What struck me as strange was your chakra." He stated placing a hand on his chin as he studied her.

"What about it?" What about her chakra had struck him as strange? Was it the fact that she actually managed to create a clone without him knowing? Or did he know and was just playing dumb?

"Even now," he stepped forward dropping his hand and looking hard at Lilith. She unconsciously took a small step back. "I can barely sense it. Even as you stand a few feet from me and yes, your level has decreased from the use but, I should be able to sense it better."

"Oh?" Lilith's eyes lit up, "I forgot, I have also been kind of training with Akemi. She has been helping with my chakra control."

Kakashi nodded, "That would explain why your control has improved. She has always been excellent with chakra control. What else have you been doing?"

"Well," she started as she counted everything off on her fingers. "Training with you obviously, training with Guy who constantly nags about proper focus when we are sparing, um, Akemi of course…oh! And I have been going to the library."

"The library?" his interest was piqued and he was amazed at how much effort she, an outsider, was putting to learning the arts.

"Yeah. There's a lot of information on proper techniques and honing your skills to better suit your specific style." She looked at the ground and bit her lip. "I was reading up on healing and what all it entails."

"Is that something that interests you?" he asked.

"No, not really." She looked at Kakashi with a confused expression. He nodded his head and she continued. "I was kind of part of that when I was in my world. I…I would love to do it here as well. The techniques are similar but the approach is different of course. But, I don't want to just sit behind the white walls of a hospital."

"There are plenty of medics that take to the field and experience the dangers of a mission." He answered her silent question.

"You probably think I am insane huh?" she chuckled.

"Hmm?"

Lilith rolled her eyes but smiled, "Me, an outsider, wanting to put my life on the line for a village that I hold no ties to and my desire to run head first towards a threat. I'm not really the self-sacrifice type, I just want to feel that rush of adrenaline, not knowing if I am going to return or not."

Kakashi blinked slowly, "That is a little insane."

Lilith punched his arm playfully, "Hey, I am like the definition of 'what the hell'. I mean I came from another dimension and all. It could have been worse, I could have been one of those with a fear of everything living or nonliving."

Kakashi hummed his agreement, "Well, we will talk more about it after your examination next month."

Lilith stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Kakashi like he had just grown another head. Her what? Examination?

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke running to his side and placing a hand on his arm to stop him. "I must have misunderstood you. I thought you said I have an examination or something next month." She chuckled nervously.

"No, you heard right." He answered.

"Wh-what?! When were you planning on telling me this? An examination for what?" she stared at him in panic.

"Huh? I didn't tell you about it?" he asked true confusion showing on his face.

"NO!" she yelled throwing her hands up.

"Hmm," he thought for a minute. "Oh, right. That was what I was going to tell you that night." He mumbled.

"What night?" she said with a heavy breath.

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck chuckling, "I was going to tell you about it the night I walked in on you, um, in the bathroom. Must have slipped my mind again."

At the mention of said night, which she had tried to forget, her face turned scarlet. She knew exactly what night he was referring to and she looked at him angrily.

"That was months ago!" she yelled.

"Well, you know now so, I suggest you prepare." He waved before walking away leaving her standing alone with all the intention of a sane person to just murder him right there.

….

Lilith stormed into her home kicking her shoes off and sending them flying across the room. Her anger was obvious but she was just as much a nervous wreck. Not only had he failed to tell her about the upcoming examination earlier but what it was for. He had explained it briefly and what little information he did give, or rather could give made Lilith pale. Apparently with the weekly reports that Kakashi was giving to the Hokage, the old man had deemed it appropriate to test her skill level in the coming months. Had she known she would have been training much harder to improve her skills. The so called simple exam, as Kakashi had put it, was meant to set her in a particular skill level.

"Damn you Kakashi." She whispered as she entered her bedroom. The lights flickered on when she hit the switch and she turned to her bed to find that she had company. A shrill scream would have left her throat had a hand not clapped over her mouth before.

"Hey Lilith!" the cheery voice caused Lilith's anger to rise again. A dark venomous glare was sent at the intruder and they giggled. "I see you are happy to see me."

When her mouth was uncovered Lilith gritted her teeth, "Madison! What are you doing here?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

Madison shrugged her shoulders, "I missed you and I wanted to check up on you. I know, I know, I said it was going to be awhile before we saw each other again but I just couldn't stay away. So how is training going?"

Lilith held the urge to strangle the girl in with all her being and let out a loud weary sigh. "Training is, well training. I have an examination next month."

"Oooh! How exciting!" Madison cooed clapping her hands together. "How far along with your training are you?"

Lilith shrugged her shoulders, "Kakashi-sensei says that I am improving."

"Sensei huh?" a sly smirk came across Madison's face and Lilith rolled her eyes. "I'm just playing but seriously, lucky girl you are. You got the oh so sexy Kakashi to be your sensei!"

"Yeah." Lilith's tone had turned emotionless. This was not a good time to throw another wrench into things as the examination was a big enough one. "Look, as nice as it is to see you, I really need to get some rest so I can continue with my training tomorrow. I still have a ways to go and I don't want to look completely helpless during this examination."

Madison pouted, "I heard that sarcasm." She murmured and let out a low sigh. "Well, do you still have the shard I left for you?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" Lilith walked over to the nightstand and retrieved said item. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Here let me." Madison reached out and Lilith placed the glowing shard in her hand. The moment it left Lilith's touch it stopped glowing and Madison smiled a smile Lilith had never seen before. It was a smile of pure joy and knowing, like she had just uncovered the biggest secret known to mankind. "This shard is special in its own way but even more so to the holder. Belonging to a relic long since forgotten and entrusted to a clan none remembers existed."

"The Hokage mentioned something about a clan that he thought had perished. He said it after I had explained how I had gotten here." Lilith spoke slowly.

"Well, he would be right in a sense. The clan however, is very much still in existence. Though cut thin it still remains as does the precious relic. This shard," Madison held it between her thumb and index finger. "Can help you in more ways than one Lilith."

"What can it do?" Lilith's curiosity was written all over her face now and she was enthralled with the tale.

"To the one lucky enough to be chosen it can supply power. It can amplify what the holder already has and help stabilize the holder's chakra network for maximum use." Madison explained. "In other words it can help you become a master of chakra control but you need to keep training as well. It is only as good as you are it won't make a total weakling strong. So keep up with your training and the shard will increase that."

"So, how does it work? I mean how, how do I, um use it?" Lilith looked at the shard with new found attention. Who would have thought that something that looked so insignificant could do so much? "And, is there a limit?"

"I will show you. And yes there is a limit." Madison looked at Lilith and waited for her to make eye contact. "The limit is your life."

"Meaning?" her heart stopped for a split second.

"If you die of course." The chipper tone returned to Madison's voice and it almost sounded like she was enjoying this. Lilith narrowed her eyes at the woman and focused back on the shard again. "Take off your shirt."

"What?!" Lilith jumped back and stared at Madison in horror.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic." Madison rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to do something more to you I would have done it when you were passed out in-between dimension."

"Madison!" Lilith stared at the girl with wide eyes.

Madison laughed and reached out to place a hand on Lilith's shoulder, "Look, point is I didn't right?" Lilith hesitated but nodded slowly. "I need you to take off your shirt so I can place the shard."

A look of warning passed over Lilith's' face basically saying 'any funny business and I will kill you'. She pulled the bottom of the shirt up and over her head slowly and looked back at Madison.

"Wow." Madison stared at Lilith's half naked form with astonishment. "I don't remember you looking like this before." She gestured over Lilith's body and on instinct Lilith wrapped her arms around her chest. The black bra stood out against her pale skin and her arms were causing a certain feature to stand out a bit more than necessary.

"Stop staring damnit!" she finally yelled at Madison who was gawking at Lilith's chest. "Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?"

Madison shook her head and laughed, "Hey I would be lying if I said you weren't hot." She walked close to Lilith and placed the shard on her chest directly over her heart. To Lilith's complete surprise the shard began to fuse itself with her and a slight burning sensation was felt where it was. The sensation became warm and to her disgust she could feel it moving deeper into her chest.

Her eyes met Madison's, a moment later Lilith let out a shriek of pain. It was sharp and the pain pulsed in her chest. She dropped to her knees on the floor holding her chest and closed her eyes tight. The pain was intense and she bit her lip to muffle the sounds of pain that were desperately trying to escape.

A hand was placed on her shoulder a second later, "It is almost done, just another second or two okay?" Madison's voice was warm, strange coming from the normally bubbly woman. But just like she said the pain subsided a second later and then there was nothing, like it had never happened.

Lilith could feel a warm sensation flow throughout her body and a trail of goosebumps appeared on her arms with the sensation. It tingled and continued to travel all over her body, radiating from her chest.

"The shard has fused itself with your chakra network, and your heart." Madison explained as she helped Lilith stand. "The moment your heart stops beating that will be when the shard is rendered useless."

"The warm sensation?" Lilith raised her hands up to eye level, turning them as she studied their every detail. Nothing looked any different so how did she know it was working?

"It's the shard; it is maintaining your chakra and slowly infusing its power into it. It will take some time to get use to the change." Madison explained. "Be careful at how much chakra you exert, your control seems pretty good so keep focus on it. It will take less effort than before to control it but that doesn't mean you are allowed to lose focus. Understand?"

Lilith looked at Madison and nodded her head.

"Good." Madison chirped. "Now I have to get going before someone notices me. I will try to drop by again in the near future and check up on your progress." With a wave and smile Madison was darting out the window before Lilith had a chance to say anything.

"Thanks." Lilith whispered in the empty space. A knock on the front door drew her attention and she walked out of the bedroom, glancing to the window one more time before walking down the little hallway. She opened the door slowly after peaking through the peep hole.

"Kakashi?" she questioned.

"Yo." He waved. "Was just in the neighborhood and thought you might like to join me for a drink with some friends."

"Um, well isn't that against the rules? You're technically my sensei." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Not that she wouldn't enjoy a night out especially after just seeing Madison and what had happened.

"True. You are also an adult, right?" he pointed out his own analysis. "Hey, just thought you could use it. You have been training really hard."

"And the fact that you left out that I have an examination in a month has nothing to do with this?" she teased placing a hand on her hip.

He chuckled, "Well…it's up to you."

Lilith thought about it for a minute glancing back towards the hallway and then back to Kakashi. "Give me a minute to get ready." There was still some light out so she wasn't too terribly worried about leaving before dark. Especially if she was going to be around Kakashi and others. Though the only other person she had met was Guy she would hope the others were decent enough. She didn't really remember many of them from the animated show but the ones she could kind of remember she liked. Hopefully she got the chance to meet some of them tonight.

A quick shower was in order to wash off the dirt and grime from training. Lilith chose to let her hair down; the weight of it in the pony tail was beginning to give her a headache. She chose to wear a dark blue tank top that ended just below her chest exposing her toned stomach. All that training was paying off in more ways than one that was for sure. She grabbed a black sleeveless half jacket of a sort and pulled on a pair of black cargo pants. The outfit was dark but it contrasted well with her light skin and light purple hair.

She pulled her shoes on and turned to Kakashi, "Ready." She let out a long breath.

The two walked in silence to a little place that she had noticed on her trips into town but the lights were always off. Made sense now since it seemed to be a small bar and most of those were not open during the daytime hours. They walked in and the smell of cigarettes hit Lilith's nose immediately. She places a hand over her nose and looked at Kakashi who didn't seem to be affected by the thick cloud.

"This way." Kakashi said grabbing her wrist and guiding them through the maze of the small bar. They went to a table set in the back away from the thick cloud of putrid smoke and sat down. There were several others sitting at the table and Lilith took notice of the ones she recognized. Guy was among them along with a man that she recognized as Asuma, a thick beard covering much of his lower jaw and a lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

 _Huh, I remember more than I thought._ She laughed to herself. She also noticed a woman sitting beside Asuma with dark messy hair and deep red eyes. _Kurenai was it?_ she asked herself. The woman was beautiful and her eyes held so much intelligence. _She looks so happy sitting next to Asuma._ Lilith's heart dropped, she knew what was going to happen in the future and she bit her lip.

"Hey you okay?" Lilith shook her head and looked at Kakashi. He was giving her a strange look and she realized with a blush that she must have had some kind of look on her face. She smiled and waved her hands nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine." She reassured.

Kakashi looked at her a moment longer before turning his attention back to those at the table. "This is Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai. Of course you already know Guy." He gestured to each person who in return nodded. A soft smile played on Kurenai's face and Asuma dipped his head in affirmation.

"And this is-" Kakashi began.

"The lovely Lilith-chan!" Guy bellowed from across the table sending Lilith a wink.

Lilith laughed softly and waved, "Hi."

"Nice to meet you, uh, Lilith was it?" Kurenai began. Lilith nodded her head and Kurenai smiled again, "We have certainly heard a lot about you. You have been doing exceptionally well with your training from what I was told."

"Really?" Lilith looked at her with mild shock. She then chanced a glance towards Kakashi who was leaning against the back of the chair looking somewhat bored but interested at the same time.

"Yep. Heard you are not from here and have just recently decided to become a shinobi, is that correct?" Asuma chimed in with his deeper voice.

"Um, yeah." Lilith looked between the two and smiled nervously. They weren't intimidating, well not at the present moment but she was hoping they would steer clear of any personal questions. She knew they were exceptionally good at reading body language and the last thing she needed was hostility.

Asuma chuckled, "Don't worry we won't try to kill you. No reason to and I don't feel like ruining this rare peaceful moment." He leaned back and placed an arm on the back of Kurenai's chair.

Lilith let out a slow breath and nodded with a smile, "Good to know."

Kakashi looked around the room before turning his attention back to the small group at the table. "This all that is coming tonight?"

"Pretty much." Asuma spoke up as he lit his cigarette receiving a small glare from Kurenai. "Most are off on missions right now and won't be back till the end of the week or later. Afraid it's just us for now." Asuma gave a small smirk and relaxed further into his chair.

The five decided to simply enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. It was a rarity at times and to pass up a chance to delve into it was just ignorant. Time passed by with simple conversation about any and every topic that could be thought of but nothing going over to anything of the negative variety. It was enjoyable, to spend some time with some that share the same passion and getting to know those who also put their lives on the line for others.

….

"Thanks again. I needed time to clear my head." Lilith said as she took off her shoes and placed them by the front door of her flat. They had arrived there after spending a few hours with the others and seeing them off.

"No need, " Kakashi said chuckling. "It was the least I could do after earlier."

"Huh?" Lilith had almost forgotten about what had happened. "Oh, yeah about that." Her eyes narrowed and she walked towards Kakashi. She poked him hard in his chest, "Look I know you are my sensei and all but would it kill you to make sure that I am up to date on important events such as an examination in a month?"

"It might." He joked.

"Just remember you have to deal with me at training for the next month." She waved as she walked towards her bedroom leaving Kakashi standing in the middle of the front room. "Jackass." Was the last thing he heard before her bedroom door close. He chuckled lowly.

The next month was no doubt going to be hell.

 **Review please. I see I have got quite a bit of views and some reviews to go along with those would be awesome. Negative or positive it's cool with me at least you're being honest.**


End file.
